Secret Admirer
by hunhanest
Summary: Chapter 8 is up! Luhan yang merupakan anggota organisasi sekolah mulai tertarik dengan seorang siswa baru yang ia bina. Luhan yang terlalu gengsi bertemu dengan Sehun yang cuek. Apa yang harus mereka lakukan? [HunHan/SeLu]
1. Chapter 1

Tittle: Secret Admirer

Author: hunhanest

Main cast: Luhan & Oh Sehun

Genre: romance, hurt, AU, yaoi, boyxboy

Desclimer: EXO-nya milik bersama, ceritanya punya gue /?

**Chapter 1**

-Lu-

Luhan berlari kecil menuju aula tempat dimana teman teman se-organisasinya berkumpul. Ia mendengus saat mengingat bahwa hari ini hari Sabtu, hari dimana seharusnya ia dapat tidur hingga siang dan mandi di sore hari tapi nyatanya Sabtu ini berbeda. Untung saja anak anak baru di sekolahnya membuat Luhan terhibur sehingga ia tidak perlu sulit sulit menelan 287 siswa baru yang sedang berbaris di lapangan.

"Luhan-ah, pakai blazermu! Kita akan segera mulai! Jangan lupa menghafalkan lagu dan geraknnya" ucap wakil organisasi

Luhan mengerutkan dahinya. Gerakan apa?!

"Oh ya, kau belum diberi tau ya? Yel yel nya menggunakan gerakan!" lanjutnya

Sial. Acara mulai beberapa menit lagi dan dia belum menghafalkan gerakan yel yelnya. Sabtu macam apa ini?

"Lihat dan perhatikan"

Luhan mengamati gerakan wakil organisasi. Entah sebuah keajaiban apa, Luhan menghafal gerakan itu di menit menit terakhirnya. Luhan semakin mencintai keberuntungan

"oke, mari kita mulai!" teriak ketua organisasi. Luhan segera berlari menuju lapangan menyusul teman teman lainnya, ia harap semuanya akan baik baik saja.

* * *

><p>Namja berambut dark brown melangkahkan kakinya menuju gerbang sekolah. Waktu sudah menunjukan jam 10 pagi, jauh lebih lama dari yang ia bayangkan. Langkahnya melambat ketika melihat rambut coklat hazel di sebelah kirinya. Oh ayolah, rambut itu sangat menggemaskan! Luhan merasa tidak pernah melihatnya dan berarti namja yang membelakanginya ini adalah anak baru mengingat tidak ada siswa yang masuk selain anak baru &amp; anggota organisasi. Tetapi ada sesuatu yang cukup membuat risih, tinggi badannya. Tinggi Luhan hanyalah se telinga namja itu.<p>

'aku harus lebih banyak olahraga yang meninggikan badan'

* * *

><p>Day 1<p>

Hari pertama tidaklah buruk. Meskipun suasana canggung masih menyelimuti kelas yang akan ia bina, ia yakin bahwa suasana ini akan semakin mencair seiring berjalannya waktu meskipun waktunya hanyalah 3 hari. Hari ini ia melihat namja itu lagi, tidak! Lebih tepatnya rambut namja itu lagi. Apa ia sudah ditakdirkan dengan rambut hazel menggemaskan itu? Eh tapi memangnya bisa begitu? Luhan membuang imajinasinya jauh jauh dan kembali fokus menunggu bus menuju rumahnya. Ia tidak mau mengambil resiko untuk menunggu lebih lama akibat memikirkan rambut namja hazel.

Day 2  
>tidak buruk lagi. Kali ini Luhan dapat melihat wajahnya tetapi entah mengapa ia dengan mudah melupakan wajah itu. ya, kebiasaan buruknya adalah melupakan wajah seseorang yang ia kagumi. Tetapi, ia masih dapat mengingat kalau wajah namja itu tampan, imut dan putih, benar benar tipenya. Eh apa? Tipenya? Luhan masih normal! Tapi tunggu, apa seorang namja normal akan tersenyum sendiri jika mengingat rupa namja lain? Lu Han, sepertinya kau memang butuh istirahat..<p>

Day 3  
>hari ini merupakan hari terakhir organisasi Luhan membina kumpulan murid baru dan itu berarti ini adalah hari terakhir ia memiliki kesempatan untuk mengetahui nama namja hazel. Bukannya ia tidak bisa bertemu dengannya lagi tapi ia malu. Tidak mungkin kan ia harus bertanya dengan adik kelasnya "hei, apa kau tau namja dengan rambut coklat hazel yg lebih tinggi dariku? memiliki wajah imut dan tampan. ah, ia juga putih." Luhan bukan tipe orang seberani itu..<p>

"ke kelas C yuk" Luhan menoleh kearah suara disampingnya yang tidak lain adalah suara Chunji. Tak perlu waktulama, mereka berjalan menuju kelas C yang letaknya tidak jauh dari tempat mereka sebelumnya.

"Annyeonghaseyo..." ucapnya dan Chunji serempak. "annyeonghaseyo.."

Mata Luhan terkunci pada suatu objek yang ada didepannya. Namja hazel itu siswa kelas C! Mungkin ia sedang mengikuti games atau entahlah, intinya ia disuruh untuk maju kedepan.

Namja berambut dark brown mengalihkan pandangannya menuju name tag namja hazel. ah, name tag itu terbalik jadi ia tidak bisa melihat siapa nama namja hazel. ingin rasanya Luhan menarik nametag itu dan membacanya sehingga ia dapat mengetahui nama asli namja hazel. Sayangnya, lagi" ia tidak seberani itu. Tuhan, bisakah kau memberikan sebuah keberanian kepada namja manis bernama Lu Han?

* * *

><p>"Jadi... kau menyukainya?" suara Junmyeon mengheningkan suasana kelas<p>

"ah? tidak! aku hanya mengaguminya.. seperti yang lain" Luhan menyanggah. Tidak mungkin ia mengungkapkan rasa yang tidak ia akui keberadaannya kan?

"dia Oh Sehun. Hoobae ku dulu di smp". Luhan menatap Joonmyeon sebagai tanda interaksi mereka. Sehun, Oh Sehun. Jadi nama namja hazel itu Oh Sehun? Luhan mengangguk sendiri memikirkannya. "terima kasih!"

"kenapa kau bisa tertarik padanya? Apa menariknya sih? Bahkan aku jauh lebih baik darinya.." ucap Junmyeon percaya diri. Mendengar itu, Luhan hanya berdecih. Apa namja berwajah angel ini sedang merayunya?

"entahlah.. Yang pasti dia keren. Apalagi rambutnya! Rambut hazel itu sangat mengagumkan!" ketika berbicara, mata namja dark brown berbinar menandakan bahwa ia tidak sedang bermain main.  
>"Jadi sekarang kau sudah tidak normal?"<p>

Hah? Apa?

Luhan menggeleng cepat. Luhan masih mau menjadi namja normal tapi apa dengan keberadaan rasa ini ia sudah tergolong gay? Lalu, apa yang akan terjadi jika orang tua nya tau?

"Kau tidak bisa berbohong dalam keadaan gugup seperti itu, Lu." ucap Kyungsoo lagi.

"a-aku tidak tau. Tapi.. ah lupakan saja. Oh ya, kapan tes pembagian kelas dilakukan? Aku ketinggalan banyak info ketika membina anak baru.." tanya Luhan yang tentu saja bohong. Ia tau pasti kapan tes itu berlansung karena ia juga harus menyampaikan berita semacam itu kepada anak baru tapi alasan terlogis yang muncul di pikiran Luhan hanyalah tentang info tes pembagian kelas.

"Kau cukup pintar mengalihkan pembicaraan, Lu."

TBC

Setelah sebulan lebih mikir tentang ini ff, akhirnya chap 1 tuntas juga.. berhubung gue jarang jarang buat ff dengan bahasa kayak gini jadi mohon maklum lah kalau pemilihan katanyanya kurang pas. Dan berhubung ini 'rada' (ya atau mungkin memang 90%) diambil dari kisah nyata jadi ya sorry kalo ceritanya pasaran. Jangan lupa review yo!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

7 namja berambut coklat melangkahkan kakinya di kantin sekolah. Status mereka di sekolah ini bukanlah siswa basis sehingga tidak banyak yang peduli akan keberadaan mereka disini.

"ngomong ngomong dimana Taehun?" Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke beberapa sudut kantin.

"Taehun? Taehun siapa?" Luhan mengerutkan dahinya.

"Nama samaran Sehun"

hah? apa?!

Tapi 3 sekon kemudian, Luhan mengingat kebiasaan teman temannya ini yang hobi memberi nama samaran kepada seseorang yang ingin mereka bicarakan.

"Taehun ya.. ngeng"

Mereka berpencar. Meski berteman, bukan berarti mereka akan membeli makanan yang sama bukan?

"katanya dia di kelas 10B" Ucap Baekhyun yang berdiri disebelah Luhan. "aku sudah tau."  
>Namja ber-eyeliner menatap mata rusa Luhan. "kau tau dari mana? Apa kemampuan membaca pikiranmu bertambah?" Luhan tersenyum sumringah.<p>

*flashback*  
>Luhan menatap kertas kertas yang tertempel didepannya.<br>Setelah ia merasa senang karena kembali masuk ke kelas unggulan, kini ia berpaling mencari nama 'Oh Sehun'. Luhan mendengus ketika tidak menemukan nama namja hazel tapi ia tidak menyerah begitu saja.  
>Perjuangan kecilnya tidak sia sia, ia menemukan nama itu! Beruntung karena nama 'Oh Sehun' di kelas 10 hanyalah miliknya jadi Luhan tidak perlu berjuang 2x untuk mengetahui kelas namja hazel.<p>

"sudah selesai?" ucap seorang yeoja yang daritadi berdiri didekat Luhan. Itu pasti eommanya.

"s-sudah.. ayo pulang!" meski gugup karena takut orang tuanya mengetahui aksi anehnya itu, ia masih dapat tersenyum puas mengingat ia sudah mengetahui kelas Oh Sehun. Itu baik bukan?  
>*flashback end*<p>

Baekhyun masih menatap Luhan tak percaya. Ia masih tidak menyangka sahabatnya ini mengetahui hal hal semacam itu tanpa bantuan siapapun.

"Kau tidak perlu menatapku seperti itu. Aku memang suka mencari informasi orang orang yang menarik perhatianku" Lalu Luhan tertawa.

"kau benar benar tertarik dengannya Luhan-ah" ucap Baekhyun dalam hati.

* * *

><p>-Seh-<p>

Hari hari pertama disekolah baru tidak buruk bagi Sehun. Pada minggu pertama memang Sehun belum banyak teman tapi sekarang setidaknya ia sudah mengenal beberapa teman dikelas. Awal yang cukup baik. Banyak kakak kelas yang mengajak Sehun berfoto dan sebagainya. Sehun memang cukup bingung, tetapi ia tidak merasa terbebani.

"halo.." Sehun menatap kearah depan, lebih tepatnya ke asal suara. Namja berkulit tan yang memiliki tinggi yang mirip dengannya.

"ya?"

"boleh aku duduk disini?" tanya namja itu. Sehun hanya mengangguk tanda mengiyakan.

"Hei siapa nama mu?" namja tadi bertanya kembali. Sehun mengedipkan matanya lalu mengucapkan "Oh Sehun. Kau sendiri?" dengan suara yang sedikit serak. "Jongin. Kim Jongin. Salam kenal!" namja yang ternyata bernama Jongin tersenyum hangat. Mungkin ia juga tidak memiliki teman yang banyak di sekolah ini.

"kau kelas berapa?" kali ini, Sehun yang memulai obrolan. "10E. Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Jongin balik.

"10B."

Namja tan mengerutkan dahinya.

"B? Kau siswa unggulan?" manik mata Jongin menatap Sehun yang tengah mengemut lolipop.

"hm.. ya. kau juga kan?"

"heem"

Lalu mereka kembali fokus kepada makanan masing masing. Tidak begitu banyak percakapan di minggu ke-2 dan itu hal yang wajar.

* * *

><p>-Lu-<p>

Luhan mengedarkan pandangannya kearah lapangan. Hari ini adalah hari dimana sekolah mereka akan mengadakan lomba menyambut ulang tahun sekolah. Beberapa siswa akan mengikuti lomba lomba sesuai apa yang telah di diskusikan oleh organisasi sekolah. Dengar", Oh Sehun mengikuti salah satu lomba itu jadi Luhan berniat untuk mencarinya.

Sebenarnya ia tidak terlalu yakin sih, namja dingin seperti dia akan mengikuti lomba ultah sekolah?

Berani mempermalukan dirinya didepan siswa siswa lain?

Ah tapi siapa yang tau kalau sebenarnya Sehun hanya dipaksa oleh teman temannya atau mungkin aslinya memang tidak sedingin yang Luhan bayangkan?

"Han.. itu dia lewat" Chunji memukul lengan Luhan dan menunjuk kearah belakangnya.

Seketika jantung Luhan berdetak lebih cepat dan juga ia harus menahan senyumannya agar tidak disangka gila atau semacamnya.  
>Seharusnya memang tidak begini tapi siapa sangka namja 'manly' seperti Luhan akan benar benar jatuh ke namja yang notabene adalah hoobae nya sendiri. Menjadi gay hanya untuk namja hazel yang baru saja lewat dibelakang Chunji. Luhan tidak mau menyebut apa yang ia rasakan adalah perasaan 'suka' apalagi 'cinta', ia hanya respect dan sedikit menyukai rambut namja hazel. Ah mukanya juga. Tingginya juga. Ah sekalian saja semua yang ada pada dirinya..<p>

Ia mengikuti lomba pertama. Banyaknya siswa yang berkerumun untuk melihat perlobaan itu membuat Luhan yang terbilang tidak cukup tinggi kewalahan. Melompat adalah ide yang buruk dan menerobos masuk adalah ide yang lebih buruk lagi jadi ia lebih memilih untuk mencari teman teman lainnya, siapa tau mereka bisa membantu Luhan. Chunji juga sudah menghilang sejak tadi jadi tidak masalah jika Luhan meninggalkan tempat dimana ia berdiri sekarang.  
>Disana mereka! Didekat tiang basket sekolah.<p>

"Oh mereka juga menonton.." ucap Luhan.

namja dark brown mulai melangkah kedepan dam menghampiri teman temannya.

"eh? darimana saja kau? tuh Taehun juga ikutan main" ucap Baekhyun disusul oleh anggukan kepala teman lainnya.

"iya iya aku tau" Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya ke Sehun lagi. Dia yang bodoh atau memang permainannya yang sulit? Sehun belum juga pindah dari tempatnya sedangkan peserta lain sudah setengah jalan. Mungkin ia harus memikirkan lomba yang lebih baik dari yang ini untuk perayaan tahun depan.

"ketika dia mulai maju, waktunya habis." ucap Minseok yang berdiri disebelah Luhan. Ya, dia benar. Pluit sudah berbunyi lagi menandakan waktu telah habis meanwhile Sehun baru saja melangkah. Jadi, siapa yang lama disini?

Setelah perlobaan pertama selesai, ia berjalan keluar dari lapangan dengan ekspresi datarnya. Luhan berani jamin, jika seandainya dia yang berada di posisi Sehun, lebih baik berlari ke kamar mandi dan mengurung diri sampai acara benar benar selesai.

"dia disana. bergelantungan di gawang"

Eh?

Luhan mendengus ketika melihat Sehun yang sedang berdiri di dalam gawang dengan tangannya yang dikaitkan di tiang gawang. Disana ada 2 namja lainnya dan 1 yeoja. Siapa yeoja itu? Teman lamanya? Mungkin benar teman lamanya. Luhan tidak mau berpikiran negatif dan melukai dirinya sendiri.

* * *

><p>Luhan menengok kearah belakang untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum ia beranjak dari gerbang sekolah. Ia kehilangan jejak Sehun setelah perlombaan berakhir dan berhubung para anggota organisasi harus membersihkan lapangan yang kotor karena perlombaan tadi, ia tidak memiliki waktu untuk mengamati Sehun. Meski ia juga sudah mendapatkan foto namja itu, bukan berarti perjuangannya berakhir sampai disini.<p>

Daripada menunggu sesuatu yang tidak pasti, Luhan segera pergi meninggalkan sekolahnya. Masih ada hari hari berikutnya yang dapat mempertemukan dia dan juga Sehun.

TBC

Ya oke.. chapter ini juga kependekan ya? Next chap diusahain bakal lebih panjang lagi. Ah sumpah ini udah lama gabuat ff jadi rada susah buat dapetin pemilihan kata yang pas.

Soal Chap pertama yang katanya alurnya kecepetan, itu gue gangerti mau nulis apalagi makanya langsung skip. Nextnya juga gaakan secepet itu kok alurnya hehe

Makasih buat yang udah review~ dan sorry kalo ada typo" oke..


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Luhan menggoyangkan handphone nya gelisah. Ia sudah berkali kali handphonenya ia restart dan melepas memory card nya tapi peringatan 'memory card damaged!' tetap saja tidak hilang. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi kening Luhan. 22k foto & 400 lagu yang sudah ia kumpulkan sejak lebih dari 5 tahun lalu lenyap sudah.

Terakhir kali ini meng-copy file dari handphone ke laptop itu 2 minggu lalu dan itu berarti foto Sehunnya juga terhapus? Luhan merutuki nasib nya sendiri.

"ah sial.. masa iya harus foto lagi?!" gerutunya. tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Kalau sudah begini memang ia hanya bisa mengeluh dan menyesal. Menyesal memang selalu datang terakhir

* * *

><p>"Menyedihkan." ucap Kyungsoo.<p>

Lagi lagi Luhan ingin berteriak untuk menghilangkan kekesalannya.

"lalu apa yang mau kau lakukan?" tanya Jongdae.

"entah." jawab Luhan lesu

"bukan itu.. gini ya, foto Sehun mu kan keapus, ada niatan buat foto lagi?"

benar juga. Tapi apa Luhan berani? Tapi pada saat itu kan suasananya sepi, hanya ada anggota organisasi. Apa iya akan datang kesempatan kedua?

"nanti istirahat kita ke kantin lagi, oke.." ucap Baekhyun

"hm iya.."

"selamat pagi!" tiba tiba suara yang cukup familiar terdengar. Suara Tao.

"aku hampir telat. Untung tadi pas bel"

Bel?

"udah bel?!" ucap Luhan dan Baekhyun berbarengan

"iya.."

"ketemu nanti!"

* * *

><p>"mau makan apa?" Kyungsoo mengamati setiap kios kantin<p>

"ramen yuk.." usul Baekhyun.

Akhirnya mereka semua berjalan ke kios ramen yang ada disebelah kanan.

"eh woy ada Taehun woy!" Tao menepuk lengan Luhan dan menunjuk kearah belakang.

Kesempatan yang bagus bagi Luhan untuk mengambil foto Sehun lagi bukan?

Tidak mau menghabiskan waktu, Luhan mengambil handphone nya dari kantong blazer. Beruntung internal memory nya masih cukup untuk mengambil beberapa foto Sehun yang sedang duduk disebrang sana.

"udah wey.. coba cari tempat duduk" ucap Baekhyun sambil membawa mangkuk bewarna biru berisi ramen, begitu juga dengan Minseok dan Joonmyeon.

"duduk dimana?" tanya Kyungsoo setelah keluar dari kios lain dengan membawa segelas sereal.

Joonmyeon menunjuk salah satu tempat kosong yang letaknya sedikit terbelakang, dekat ruang tata boga. Luhan yang memang sudah makan saat istirahat pertama memang tidak jajan, atau lebih tepatnya mengharapkan pemberian orang lain? Entahlah.. Jadi dia hanya mengecek foto foto yang berhasil ia dapatkan tadi.

8 foto goyang, 3 foto punggung, 1 foto dari samping, dan 1 foto... derp?!

Luhan mendelete 8 foto goyang itu karena memang ia rasa tidak ada gunanya.. foto punggung? Meskipun itu hanyalah foto sebuah punggung, foto itu cukup membuatnya tersenyum. Seketika Luhan ingin sekali menambah life goal nya, memeluk dari belakang Oh Sehun.

"senyumin apa hayo.." sial, ia tertangkap basah.

"apaya.."

"orang yang dibelakangku kan?" ucap Jongdae

dia benar. Sehun ada dibelakang Jongdae. Karena ia duduk disebrang Jongdae, Sehun benar benar dapat ia lihat. Ia mengemut sebuah lollipop yang entah ia dapatkan dari mana. Bolehkan ia menarik lollipop itu dan mengemutnya? Membuat sebuah indirect kiss manis dengan perantara sebuah pengembang gula yang diberi pewarna. Sungguh Luhan tidak habis pikir ia akan menghayalkan sesuatu yang jauh dari akal sehat manusia. Indirect kiss dengan sesama namja? Tapi ia juga tidak bisa membohongi diri sendirinya 'lagi' dan mengatakan jika ia sama sekali tidak mengharapkan itu.

* * *

><p>Luhan berjalan di lorong sekolah menuju gerbang untuk pulang. Telinganya ia sumbat dengan sesuatu yang mengeluarkan dentuman musik yang bermacam macam.<p>

Now Playing  
>Akmu - Give Love<p>

salah satu lagu favoritnya.

Tiba tiba sebuah objek yang menurut Luhan indah lewat didepannya. Orang orang disekelilingnya seperti di blur dan waktu rasanya melambat.

Ia merasa menyesal pernah menertawakan adegan drama dimana mereka si yeoja melihat namja dengan mata yang berbinar dan dilengkapi dengan efek slow motion. Ia benar benar merasakan sensasi aneh itu. Pesona Oh Sehun memang benar benar tidak bisa dihindarkan. Wajah, rambut, tatapan, karisma, dan semuanya. Luhan membenarkan perasaannya lagi, ia rela jika tiap hari merasakan sensasi ini selama objek itu adalah Taehun, Oh Sehun.

Sehun berhenti disitu, didepannya dan itu berarti mau tidak mau, Luhan harus melewati Sehun. Ia menarik nafas dan meyakinkan dirinya sendiri jika ia mampu untuk bersikap biasa saja ketika berjalan disebelah Sehun/

Langkah Luhan semakin mendekat dan semakin pendek jarak mereka berarti semakin cepat debaran jantungnya.

Sehun menoleh ke kiri, ke arah Luhan. Membuat eye contact kilat yang membius namja cantik. Tatapan elang Sehun baru saja menatap mata rusa Luhan meskipun itu hanya memakan waktu 1 detik. Luhan tidak peduli akan waktu, cukup dengan tatapan itu, ia sudah senang.

Eye contact pertama, gerbang sekolah, akmu-give love, dan 1 detik itu akan menjadi salah satu hal terbaik yang pernah terjadi bagi Luhan dan ia berharap Sehun merasakan hal yang sama.

-TBC-

oh my god sorry guys! ini bener" telat banget updatenya dan gue yakin ini bener bener ga memuaskan.. ya berhubung 2 minggu lalu gue uts jadi jarang pegang hp & hp error mulu sampe harus reset 2x dan otomatis chapter ini ikutan keapus. Btw, ini yang terpendek ya? 3 halaman doang weh. FF macam apa ini T_T But, gue bakal mulai jawabin review..

**Lieya EL: makasih udah review!**

**LuXiaoLu: makasih hehe**

**Eclaire Oh: aslinya sih ini smp tapi diubah jadi sma hehe.. makasih udah review**

**Kyuminring: makasih udah review~**

**Satansoo: iya gpp gue juga merasa demikian. Makasih udah review**

**Purploo: yah ini updatenya jadi molor, gimana dong? *pout***

** .58: nengok sih pasti lah ya.. tapi suka balik nya sih gak tau deh wkwk**

**imeyyteukmin: ah makasih~ pacaran gak ya? Coba aja liat nanti.. **

**dekaeskajei: Cuma hunhan aja kayaknya kak.. kalo ada couple lain takutnya pas lagi krisis ide malah keteteran /? Makasih yo**

**LayChen Love Love 2: hng iya.. next chap diusahain panjang. Makasih udah review**

**lisnana1: ini udah lanjut ya..**

**PandaCherry: ada dong.. tapi kayaknya bakal dibuat sekedar tau aja, bukan couple**

Next nya jangan lupa review lagi ya biar gue jadi semangat ngelanjutin ff ini haha! makasih~


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"oh ayolah.. Aku mohon!" Luhan terus berucap dengan muka memelas

"Iya iya.. Nanti akan kukirimkan" akhirnya lawan bicara Luhan mengalah

"Yea akhirnya! Makasih Hani sayang~" Luhan mengembangkan sebuah senyuman bahagia dengan mata yang berseri seri

"Aih menjijikan. Tapi ya sama sama. Oppa bisa meminta foto Sehun lebih banyak lagi kepada Ravi" ujar Hani

"Oh oke oke. Kapan kapan aku akan memintanya. Terima kasih lagi!" Ucap Luhan sebelum meninggalkan koridor sekolah.

Perjuangannya hari ini tidaklah sia sia. Salah satu hoobaenya yang bernama Hani berbaik hati mengirimkan foto seorang Oh Sehun.

Apa yang membuat Luhan tertarik bukanlah wajah cool ataupun tatapan membunuhnya melainkan eye contact ditambah tatapan bingung Sehun yang belum tentu bisa Luhan lihat dilain waktu.

Luhan berjalan menuju salah satu kursi di pinggir lapangan dengan salah satu earphone yang tersambung dari handphone ke telinganya. Lapangan terlihat ramai oleh beberapa murid basket angkatan sebelumnya yang menurut Luhan kurang menarik.

"HAN HAN!" Kyungsoo, Jongdae, dan Tao terlihat berlari di tangga saat melihat Luhan. Wajah mereka tidak dapat ditebak oleh Luhan. Entah raut wajah panik atau senang.

"Kau harus tau!"

"Apa!"

"Suara Taehun sexy banget tauga" Tao sedikit berteriak didepan Luhan dan membuat Luhan harus menarik tubuhnya sedikit kebelakang.

"Denger dimana?" Luhan mengerutkan dahinya

"Tadi didepan ruang guru.. Ih coba tadi kamu ikut, suaranya rada berat berat gitu" jawab Jongdae

Hening

Seharusnya Luhan mengiyakan ajakan 3 bocah ini tadi. Harusnya ia ikut ke ruang guru tadi. Harusnya ia bisa bertemu Sehun tadi. Dan seharusnya ia sudah mendengar suara Sehun.

Menurut Jongdae, suaranya berat dan itu membuat Luhan kepo setengah mati. Ingin rasanya mencari Sehun lalu memintanya untuk mengucapkan 1 kata saja, sayangnya Luhan tidak senekat itu.

"Hmm iya iya" Luhan menganggukan kepalanya lalu tersenyum seperti biasa.

"Nanti istirahat kedua temenin ke kantin ya.." Pinta Tao yang ditujukan untuk Luhan

"Bukannya tiap hari kita ke kantin bahkan tanpa tujuan yang jelas?" Jawab Luhan sambil menaikan sebelah alisnya

"Benar juga.. Oke, sampai nanti" Tao, Jongdae dan Kyungsoo meninggalkan Luhan yang masih berdiri di tepi lapangan dan kembali menaiki tangga. Jadi mereka turun kebawah hanya untuk menyampaikan kalau suara Sehun sexy? Jawabannya adalah 'ya' dan Luhan hanya bisa mengela nafas soal itu.

* * *

><p>Luhan menghempaskan badannya di kasur. Matanya berkilap dan pipinya memerah. Hani menepati janjinya.<p>

Luhan terus memandangi foto yang muncul dilayar handphonenya seakan foto itu akan menghilang jika tidak Luhan tatap.

"Kenapa Tuhan mencipkan manusia seindahmu? Kenapa kita harus bertemu? Kenapa kau harus masuk sma yang sama denganku? Ya Tuhan, aku sudah mulai gila" Luhan terus berbicara dan bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Oh Sehun, mari berkenalan dan berteman! Ah pengen banget bisa temenan sama kamu.. Sahabatan malah.. Tapi kenapa jadi gengsi an gini sih.." Luhan terus menunjuk nunjuk layar handphonenya.

"Suatu hari kita pasti bisa berteman. Harus bisa lah ya.. Hng Oh Sehun.." Jika saja Hani tau, mungkin ia menyesal telah memberikan foto itu kepada sunbaenya.

* * *

><p>Tao dan Luhan berjalan pelan di pinggir kantin. Teman lainnya sudah didepan karena tadi Tao dan Luhan harus menurut pada panggilan alam.<p>

Pandangan Luhan terkunci pada suatu objek yang familiar dimatanya. Dari belakang pun Luhan sudah tau jika itu adalah Oh Sehun. Punggung Sehun terlalu khas bagi Luhan. Terlalu hug-able. Terlalu cocok untuk dipeluk dari belakang untuk mengagetkan sang mpunya.

Punggung itu sedang bersandar pada jendela salah satu kios disebelah kanan. Kalau saja Luhan tidak punya malu, ia sudah mendatangi kios itu untuk memesan potongan kentang kecil yang sedang berenang di ratusan milileter minyak goreng disana, sekalian modus.

"Hoy hoy beli kentang yuk" Tao menggerakan tangan Luhan

"Ya ya aku tau. Taehun disana dan tolonglah. Aku masih dalam kondisi labil. Bisa saja aku jadi ilfeel sama dia karena kamu terus terusan ngomongin dia jadi tolong berhenti" jelas Luhan panjang lebar

"Huft.. Iya iya. Udah ah ayok beli sereal aja" seperti yang Luhan duga, Tao hanya mengerjai Luhan.

* * *

><p>Jam dinding sudah menunjukan jam 7 malam, matahari juga sudah meredup sejak satu jam lalu. Cuaca Seoul hari ini tidak terlalu panas maupun dingin membuat seorang namja berambut dark brown sibuk didalam kamarnya. Ia hanya menggunakan kaos dengan celana pendek yang cocok untuk tubuhnya.<p>

Luhan membuka pattern handphonenya lalu menemukan beberapa pesan yang belum ia lihat salah satunya dari Chunji.

Luhan membuka pesan itu dan mendapatkan fakta bahwa Chunji megirim sebuah foto. Ia memencet foto itu, sebuah foto kertas yang ia kenal yang sepertinya kertas formulir ekskul.

"Oh Sehun"

Chunji benar benar tau apa yang dibutuhkan Luhan saat ini. Luhan mulai memperbesar foto dan membaca tulisan di kertas itu.

Rumah Oh Sehun bukan di Jongno ataupun Gangnam melainkan Gwangjin. Lahir di Seoul, 12 April 1994. Lalu disitu tertulis nomee telfon Sehun. Luhan berani jamin, Chunji mengambil foto ini demi memberikan nomer telfonnya ke Luhan.

Luhan menuliskan nomer telfon itu lalu memasukannya ke contact. Beruntung karena notel Sehun tersambung dengan kakao talk nya.

Luhan memencet notification yang mengatakan bahwa ia dan Sehun sudah berteman di kkt dan melihat avatarnya. Hanya foto Sehun bersama teman temannya. Ya Luhan tidak peduli lagi dengan seberapa menariknya foto itu karena mendapatkan notel Sehun sudah cukup untuk hari ini

* * *

><p>Luhan menyandarkan bahunya di salah satu tembok. Tatapannya beralih ke lapangan yang tertutup sedikit tumbuh tumbuhan didepanya. Tidak ada siapa siapa disana, hanya ingin melihat saja. Tak ada salahnya kan?<p>

Sesekali Luhan menatap tangga kanan dan jam di tangan kirinya.

12:27 dan belum ada tanda tanda kehidupannya.

Ia medengus lalu kembali menatap lapangan. Tentu saja ia menunggu seseorang, seseorang yang selalu mengganggu pikirannya akhir akhir ini.

Matanya melebar saat namja yang ia tunggu berjalan kearah kantin sekaligus arahnya. Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya saat namja itu lewat, spontan. Senyumnya mengembang lagi untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia sudah melihatnya jadi hatinya sudah tenang (melihat namja itu merupakan suatu keharusan bagi Luhan)

Beberapa menit kemudian Sehun berjalan kearahnya lagi bersama temannya. Luhan tidak tau pasti siapa itu tapi sepertinya itu Jongin, salah satu teman dekatnya di sekolah.

"Lewat situ"

FREEZE

Luhan membeku dengan pipi yang bersemu merah. 3 detik kemudian ia baru menyadari bahwa telinganya tidak salah dengar. Luhan baru saja mendengar suara Oh Sehun. Menurut Luhan sendiri Tao maupun Jongdae benar. Suara Sehun cukup berat dan menurutnya cukup sexy dan itu membuat Luhan gila (lagi).

"HAN!" Teriakan Minseok membuat Luhan tersadar

"Eh woy! Kalian harus tau, aku baru saja mendengar suara Taehun!" Ia mengguncang tubuh Minseok sebelum ia sempat bicara.

"Ish! Dengerin dulu! Jadi.. Mirae udah bilang ke Taehun kalo kamu nitip salam ke dia.."

Tunggu

Sebentar

Sejak kapan..

"Dan ia menyebutkan kelasmu."

"HAH APA?!" Luhan langsung menutup mulutnya. Apa yang terjadi sepertinya sudah kelewat batas. Tidak bisa begini!

"Dan.. Handphonemu." Jongdae memberikan handphone Luhan kepada pemiliknya. Seingatnya, tadi yang meminjam itu Tao untuk mengirim contact Sehun.

"Tadi dia meminjamnya lalu.." Tao mengentikan kalimatnya lalu melihat kearah Jongdae dan Baekhyun

Luhan menatap layar handphonenya dan jantungnya semacam terguncang. 3 kata bodoh yang dikirimkan entah oleh Jongdae ataupun Baekhyun. Luhan benar benar tidak bisa berpikir lagi.

"Bodoh! Kalian bodoh!" Luhan berjalan meninggalkan teman temannya menuju kelasnya. Biarkan saja ia menjadi secret admirer seorang Oh Sehun dan jangan pernah ikut campur dalam urusannya apalagi sampai menyampaikan pesan palsu tak berguna itu. Seharusnya ia tidak menyukai Sehun dan menyukai Sehun merupakan sebuah kesalahan besar.

TBC

Telat update lagi fuuu.. sorry banget guys. Untuk chap selanjutnya juga bisa aja telat update karena mau UAS.. doain gue ya guys :" sorry juga gabisa jawab review dulu, diusahain di chap selanjutnya ya.. makasih~


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

-Seh-

Akhir akhir ini Sehun selalu merasa ada yg memperhatikannya. Ketika ia memandang sekitar, satu satunya orang yang melihat dirinya se detail itu hanyalah namja bermata rusa yang merupakan kakak kelasnya. Untuk apa ia memperhatikan Sehun? Apa ia berbuat salah? Apa mereka pernah bertemu sebelumnya? Sepertinya pertama kali mereka bertemu saat persiapan mos karena sunbae itu anggota organisasi. Sebelum itu? Mungkin tidak. Kalau juga iya, hanya selintas, tidak sampai mengobrol apalagi berkenalan.

"Hun.. Hun.." Mirae memanggil namanya dari pintu kelas

"Kenapa?" tatapan elang Sehun terarah ke yeoja dengan ikat kuda yang berdiri didekat pintu seakan akan ia adalah kijang yang akan menjadi mangsanya

"Dapet salam dari Luhan oppa 11G" ia tersenyum lalu kembali berlari meninggalkan kelas.

Tatapan Sehun berubah menjadi lebih tenang lalu mencerna ucapan Mirae barusan. Sepertinya ia tidak pernah mengenal namja bernama Luhan. Kelas 11? Sunbae? Jangan katakan bahwa Luhan adalah sunbae yang sering memandangnya. Tapi Sehun juga cukup sangsi pesan itu serius atau tidak dilihat dari cara Luhan memperhatikan Sehun (jika namja itu benar Luhan)

"Sehun, temenin ke kantin coba.." Ajak Jinwoo

"Ga ah. Barusan dari kantin, masa ke kantin lagi.." Ujar Sehun

"Ah payah" akhienya Jinwoo berjalan keluar kelas sendirian.

Entah, Sehun jadi merasa tidak enak untuk sekedar turun kebawah lagi. Mungkin efek perkataan Mirae. Atau mungkin tidak.

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke sebrang. Jika benar dia adalah Luhan dari kelas 11G, maka kelasnya bisa dilihat dari sini. Terletak di pojok dekat tangga. Kacanya tembus pandang, tidak seperti kaca dikelasnya yang dilapisi kaca riben sehingga lebih gelap dari kelas lainnya. Balkonnya juga lebih tinggi dari balkon deretan kelas 10A-10D.

Mata Sehun menyipit ketika melihat namja berambut dark brown memasuki kelas dengar tergesa gesa diikuti oleh teman temannya beberapa menit kemudian. Berminggu" selalu menangkap basah, lama lama Sehun menghafal rupa sunbae itu juga. Lucu tetapi namja. Ia cukup cantik tetapi bukan berarti Sehun menyukainya. Sehun normal dan akan tetap normal sampai kapanpun yang ia mau.

Sunbae bukanlah orang yang tepat untuk mengubah kenormalannya. Terutama sunbae seperti Luhan.

* * *

><p>Sehun menaiki salah satu bus menuju rumahnya seperti biasa. Ia memilih duduk sendiri di dekat jendela sehingga ada kesan bebas selama perjalanan pulangnya, lagipula ia duduk sendiri jadi tidak masalah bagi siapapun. Namja berambut hazel itu mengambil earphone di salah satu kantong tas, memasangnya lalu memutar lagu secara shuffle.<p>

Ia menekan beberapa nomer untuk membuka lock handphonenya lalu membuka talk. Dipaling atas terlihat message dari Luhan. Tunggu, siapa? Luhan?!

Sehun membuka pesan itu dan membacanya. Terlihat tulisan free call yg telah di cancel beberapa hari lalu dan dibawahnya terlihat pesan baru.

"Hai"

"Aku Luhan"

"Hacked!"

Oh dibajak, batin Sehun. Sehun tidak tau apa yang harus ia katakan jadi ia hanya membaca pesan itu. Terdengar kurang sopan tetapi siapa peduli? Ia menekan tombol lock lagi dan fokus pada perjalan pulangnya yang ditemani oleh alunan lagu yang memenuhi telinga dan otaknya.

* * *

><p>-Lu-<p>

Terdengar sayup sayup suara teriakan dari kamar Luhan. Teriakan yang lebih cocok sebagai keluhan dengan suara keras. Rupanya namja berambut dark brown itu sedang merekam suaranya sebagai sebuah VN. Luhan bukan tipe orang yang akan mengisi pulsanya banyak banyak karena ia lebih mementingkan internetnya dibanding telepon jadi VN merupakan pilihan yang tepat baginya

Luhan menyelesaikan ceritanya lalu mengirimkan voice note itu kepada sahabatnya, Chanyeol. Sudah cukup lama sejak terakhir kali mereka saling mengirim VN. Luhan merindukan suara bass sahabatnya yang satu ini.

"Kau harus tau! Jadi tadi aku baru aja seneng karena denger suara Sehun lalu tiba tiba teman yang lain dateng terus bilang kalo salamku udah disampein ke Sehun padahal aku sendiri gapenah ngomong gitu. Trus tiba tiba mereka nge hack handphoneku dengan menyebutkan nama. Oh ayolah!"

"Wah mancay. Trus trus gimana?"

"Ya ga gimana gimana. Ini gatau udah di read atau enggak"

"Kalo udah di read bilang"

Luhan segera mengecek chatnya dengan contact bernama 'osh'

_Read_

Dia sudah membaca pesan itu. Sial.

"Dia sudah membacanya. Di read doang. Payah! Hoobae macem apa"

"Di read doang? Boleh gitu ya.."

"Anggota geng. Terserah lah"

Luhan menekan tombol back dan menghempaskan handphone putihnya di tempat tidur. Apa dengan begini Sehun akan mengenalnya? Jika dalam hal seperti ini, Luhan mengakui jika ia sangat pesimis. Dia bukanlah seorang yeoja cantik ataupun namja menarik jadi ia rasa Oh Sehun tidak akan meliriknya.

Luhan kembali meraih handphone putih itu dan membuka talk untuk mengecek sesuatu. Ia tidak di add back, lebih tepatnya belum. Ia masih ingat jika display picturenya saat ini bukan foto yang menunjukan mukanya. Seketika Luhan mendapatkan sebuah ide. Ia harap, Oh Sehun bisa mengenalnya dengan cara ini.

Luhan tidak tau lagi cara ekstrim apa yang bisa ia lakukan lebih dari ini agar ia dinotice oleh Sehun. Hanya menjawab talk apa susahnya? Dengan menjawab 'iya' pun Luhan sudah sangat bersyukur. Tetapi Luhan mengerti, Sehun tipe orang dingin dan cuek kepada orang yang baru dikenalnya.

* * *

><p>"Kekantin yuk" Baekhyun menarik tangan Minseok dan Luhan bersamaan. Minseok yang tidak memiliki masalah dengan senang hati menuruti ajakan Baekhyun<p>

"Masih unmood elah" ujar Luhan meskipun ia tetap mengikuti Baekhyun dan Minseokf didepannya.

"Unmood mulu ah.. Woles aja kali." Kata Minseok. No, he doesn't know! Rasannya seperti tengkuk yang ditimpa oleh batu. Luhan merasa ia sudah tertangkap basah. Ini memalukan! Luhan cukup gengsi. Sebesar apapun ia menyukai seseorang, ia tidak akan menyampaikan salamnya lewat orang lain. Kalau juga ia ingin menyampaikan sesuatu, lebih baik bicara sendiri.

"Dia masih tidak rela.." Ucap Baekhyun kepada Jongdae, Tao, Kyungsoo & Suho yang entah sejak kapan sudah didepan Luhan. Ia menatap mereka sebentar lalu kembali berjalan. Mengingat kejadian kemarin, Luhan masih tidak rela kepada Jongdae.

"Bukannya bagus Han kalo dia udah tau?" mungkin bagi Jongdae, itu perkara mudah. Tapi bagi Luhan, ini adalah sebuah bencana besar. Jongdae tidak merasakannya, ia bahkan tidak pernah merasakan rasanya kupu kupu terbang didalam perutnya.

"Tentu saja tidak! Ya dia memang harus tau biar sadar diri tapi bukan begini caranya!" Jika saja Luhan tidak mengongrol diri, mungkin ia sudah berteriak.

Baru saja ia memijakan sepatu merahnya di kantin, ia merasa menyesal. Harusnya ia mengikuti kata hatinya untuk tinggal dikelas, bukan mengikuti 2 curut Baekhyun dan Minseok. Kalau ia berbalik arah, itu akan aneh. Ia menarik nafas singkat lalu kembali melanjutkan langkah kakinya di kantin.

"Han Han.. Taehun, Han"

"Aku tau"

Luhan tetaplah seorang Luhan. Ia tetap menjadi Luhan yang peka akan keberadaan Oh Sehun meski Oh Sehun adalah salah satu penyebab Luhan kecewa kemarin.

Ketika melewati namja hazel, Luhan memalingkan wajah. Ia tidak cukup berani untuk melihat Sehun tapi bukannya seharusnya Sehun sudah tau siapa itu Luhan dan yang mana sehingga Luhan harus menghindar? Setidaknya untuk sekarang.

Luhan tau betul jika Sehun melihatnya. Eye contact awkward yang lucu akan tercipta jika saja Luhan memiliki mood yang baik. Luhan benar benar mengutuk teman temannya kecuali Suho tentunya.

"Jangan lupa nanti tes.." Seseorang berbisik ditelinga kirinya.

"Oh, Chunji.."

"Emang siapa lagi? Taehun?"

"Tidak.."

Test osis ketika ia sedang unmood, nice! Luhan semacam tidak peduli lagi dengan test itu. Moodnya masih tidak karuan. Seharusnya tes itu tidak mempengaruhi nilai masuk osis sehingga Luhan tidak perlu repot repot berbicara ketika ia sedang unmood.

Luhan menyusul teman lainnya yang ada di kursi belakang. Ia memilih duduk menghadap kantin dibanding kearah dinding. Hatinya masih memilih Oh Sehun dibanding tidak sama sekali. Apa yang Luhan rasakan memang sudah diluar akal sehat tapi ia masih saja tidak peduli.

Luhan tidak mengagumi seorang Oh Sehun lagi,

tetapi menyukainya.

* * *

><p>-Seh-<p>

Namja hazel sengaja berdiri dikios yang dekat dengan pintu kantin. Ia ingin memastikan jika namja yang menurutnya adalah Luhan adalah orang yang sama dengan Luhan yang disampaikan Mirae kemarin maupun yang mengirimkan pesan.

Salah satu teman sekelasnya sudah keluar, itu berarti sebentar lagi sunbae itu juga akan keluar kan? Ya. Logika Sehun selalu benar.

Salah satu temannya muncul, disusul dengan temannya yang lain lalu dia.

"Han Han.. Taehun, Han"

Taehun? Thaehun? Saehun? Sehun?

Bisa saja. Siapa yang tau?

Namja yang dipanggil Han itu adalah orang yang tempo hari selalu memperhatikannya. Han, Luhan. Ya, benar sunbae itu!

Luhan berjalan melewati Sehun tetapi ia memalingkan mukanya. Benarkan dia orangnya? Sehun tersenyum ketika tau bahwa tebakannya benar lagi. Namja itu sudah tertangkap basah, kalau juga setelah ini ia memberikan ratusan kode seperti orang lain pun akan sia sia karena Sehun sudah mengetahuinya.

"Duduk dimana?" Jongin menyenggol Sehun dengan bahunya karena kedua tangannya digunakan untuk memegang 2 buah burger

"Sana aja.." Sehun memilih tempat duduk didekat rumah kaca dan menghadap kebelakang kantin sedangkan Jongin memilih duduk berhadapan dengan Sehun.

"Ini" Jongin menyodorkan salah satu burger dengan mulut yang penuh. Sehun menerimanya lalu ikut memakannya.

"Kau tau sunbae yang disana?" Sehun menunjuk Luhan dari kejauhan dengan salah satu sisi burgernya

"Yang mana?" Jongin membalikan badannya.

"Yang itu. Rambut dark brown & handphone putih. Paling ujung, nah iya" ucap Sehun ketika Jongin menunjuk siswa di bagian belakang kantin satu satu

"Tidak juga tapi sepertinya ia berteman dengan Hani dan Ravi." Jawab Jongin

"Hani Ravi? Yang suka teriak teriak itu?" Sehun mengingat ingat seluruh kejadian dimana yeoja bernama Hani suka berteriak didepannya. Lalu temannya Ravi lama lama menjengkelkan layaknya Hani dan membuat Sehun menjauhinya. Menurut apa yang Sehun dengar, mereka saudara, pantas saja.

"Uhm, ya"

"Oh" menyedihkan. Kenapa Luhan mau berteman dengan yeoja seperti dia?

"Awas burgermu dingin. Kalau begitu untukku saja" Jongin menarik seperempat bagian dari burger Sehun dan memakannya

"Yak! Aku belum memberikan izin!"

TBC

* * *

><p>Chapter 5 akhirnya selesai guys! Sehun udah tau Luhan tapi bukan berarti suka. Ah seandainya Sehun juga suka :" Chap ini juga mengecewakan ya (kapan bagusnya dong, Tal?) jadi sorry ya. Gue juga masih belajar jadi maklum lah hehe<p>

**Lieya EL: ini sudah dilanjutin ya hehe**

**Eclaire Oh: cie, awas flashback XD kalo di sekolah lama kamu mirip Sehun, disekolah aku mirip Luhan tapi sifatnya kayak Sehun, mungkin mereka cocok .g**

**ichigo .sari.9 : apakah eye contact termasuk interaksi? Tunggu chap selanjutnya aja nanti ada bagian gregetnya /?**

**Imeyyteukmin: aku campur sama bahasa sehari hari biar nulisnya rada enak. Makasih ya**

**junia. angel.58 : kalo pake digital atau slr nanti ketauan : (**

**dekaeskajei: harap maklum lah kak ;-;**

**RZHH 261220 II: cie haha.. tapi kalo suka sama kakak kelas sih banyak **

**BeibiEXOl: luhannya gengsi jadi yabegitulah : ( amiin yes **

**ParkHaNa28: gapapa kok malahan makasih udah baca & mau review^-^**

Makasih buat yang udah review & nge fav ff abal ini. Ditunggu review" selanjutnya!

P.S: pls exo rilis lagu baru lagi padahal katanya mau comeback tahun 2015. Padahal fokus aja dulu, kesian entar kecapean ;-;


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Luhan menadahkan tangannya dibawah tetesan cairan bening yang jatuh dari langit. Akhir akhir ini Luhan menyukai hujan, sangat. Terlebih lagi jika hujan itu turun saat ia maupun Sehun sama sama berdiri dibalkon. Menurut Luhan, itu romantis.

Namja dark brown membalikan badannya saat mendengar suara pintu ditutup dan mendapati bahwa eommanya sedang berjalan kearahnya.\

"Sedang memikirkan sesuatu?"

"T-tidak.."

"Kau tidak bisa berbohong kepada eomma mu sendiri, Luhannie!" eommanya mengacak rambut Luhan dan tersenyum

"Aku tau kau menyukai seseorang. Seorang namja dengan wajah sedikit kebarat baratan. Menyeramkan"

Mata Luhan melebar dan menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan.

"Eo-eomma tau dari ma..na?" Kalau tidak dipaksa, Luhan tidak akan mungkin berbicara

"Kau tidak perlu tau eomma tau dari mana. Jauhi namja itu. Kau tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika keluarga mereka tau? Apa mereka akan menerima mu?"

"Dia kenal aku aja enggak.." Luhan memalingkan wajahnya kekiri.

"Nah, kalau begitu jauhi dia. Masih banyak yeoja yang cantik, Han." Tatapan eomma Luhan saat ini tentu saja mengandung arti yang dalam. Ia berusaha tegas karena ia khawatir putra sulungnya akan jatuh ke lubang kesalahan dan penyesalan.

Luhan menunduk, enggan menatap wajah eommanya. Malu, sedih, marah, kecewa, bercampur menjadi satu. Luhan tidak suka diatur tapi ia menyadari bahwa eommanya seperti ini demi kebahagiaannya. Kalau ia diizinkan memilih, ia juga pasti akan memilih untuk menjadi namja normal. Sebelumnya juga Luhan sudah ingin mengubur perasaannya tetapi bertemu setiap hari membuat perasaan itu tumbuh.

Luhan ingin kembali, tetapi ia sudah berjalan terlalu jauh. Kalau juga ia mengorbankan diri, itu akan melukai dirinya sendiri lebih sakit dibanding menempuh jalan lebih dalam lagi.

Luhan mengeluarkan handphone dari sakunya dan membuka gallery. Luhan memastikan jika tidak ada siapun diluar rumah selain dirinya lalu memencet salah satu foto disana. Apa cintanya terlarang? Jika terlarang, mengapa Tuhan malah membuatnya jatuh kepada namja ini? Mengapa ia mempertemukan mereka? Luhan tidak bisa menyalahkan Tuhan juga. Ini takdirnya dan mau tidak mau, ia harus menjalani itu.

Setetes air turun dari matanya. Dengan cepat, ia mengusap cairan itu. Luhan adalah seorang namja, ssang namja. Itu akan menjadi lelucon sore hari yang bagus jika seorang 'ssang namja' menangisi namja lain.

Luhan menutup layar handphone dengan sebelah tangan lalu duduk di lantai teras rumah. Ia membiarkan tempias air membasahi tubuh kecilnya, mungkin itu bisa membantu mengurasi penat di kepalanya.

Ini pertama kalinya Luhan menyukai seorang namja, lebih muda darinya, dan sampai diketahui orang tuanya. Bahkan sebelumnya ia tidak pernah mengambil gambar orang yang ia sukai. Disitu kesalahannya. Jika saja Luhan tidak menyimpan foto Sehun, mungkin saja eommanya tidak akan tau.

"Chanyeol-ah, eommaku sudah tau" Luhan berbicara dengan suara se-putus asa mungkin

"Hah, apa? Bagaimana bisa? Apa yang kau lakukan sampai dia bisa tau?" Chanyeol terdengar kaget.

"entah. Kurasa, ia melihat handphoneku." Luhan berusaha menebak apa yang dilakukan eommanya

"mungkin. Lagian sih pake nge save foto."

"ya ya ya semuanya salahku. Jadi, apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Luhan menggigit bibir pinknya dengan lembut

"uhm.. bersikap seolah olah tidak terjadi apa apa. Jangan mengungkit tentang Oh Sehun lagi didepannya dan juga kau harus konsekuensi jika eomma mu memaki Oh Sehun." Luhan merasa jika sahabatnya yang satu ini berusaha menyampaikan solusi terbaik yang muncul dipikirannya

"ya, kau benar! Terima kasih sarannya, Yeol. Semoga langgeng sama Dara"

"yak! Aku masih friendzone sampai sekarang"

"Fighting, Nyeol!"

Luhan memutus panggilannya dengan Chanyeol dan kembali mengamati hujan didepannya, sudah mulai reda. Akhirnya namja bermata rusa itu bangkit dan memasuki rumahnya dan bersikap seolah olah tidak terjadi apa apa.

* * *

><p>Senin tetaplah Senin dan Luhan membenci fakta itu. Sejak kejadian dimana eommanya mengetahui jika ia menyukai Sehun, rasanya Luhan sudah kehilangan gairah untuk bertemu siswa kelas 10B itu.<p>

"Kenapa kamu jadi pendiem gini? Ada masalah?" Minseok menepuk bahu Luhan dari belakang

"Eommaku. Eommaku sudah tau kalau aku menyukai Taehun." Luhan memalingkan mukanya kearah lain. "Kok bisa?"

"entah.. kurasa dia melihat handphoneku"

"ow.. lalu, apa reaksinya?" Minseok terlihat penasaran, matanya menunjukan itu. "tentu saja menentang, menyuruhku melupakan Taehun, dan semacamnya. Kau tau itu tidak mudah! Aku bisa saja bertemu Taehun 5 hari berturut turut kan? Dan juga jadwal olahraga kita cuma beda 1 jam pelajaran dan berarti aku dan dia akan sering bertemu."

Minseok menganggukan kepalanya lalu kembali menepuk bahu Luhan. "Hidupmu memiliki banyak tantangan rupanya, Lu." Ia tersenyum lalu meninggalkan Luhan yang duduk di kursi plastik berwarna biru di barisan ke-4 dari meja guru itu.

Luhan mengeluarkan handphone putihnya dari laci dan membuka gallery untuk kesekian kalinya. Jarinya terarah kesalah satu folder dan mulai fokus ke masing masing foto yang ada di folder itu. Luhan merasa menyesal jika mengingat dulu ia suka berpikir bahwa orang yang tidak bisa move on hanya mendramatisir tetapi sekarang perkataan itu kembali padanya. Lihat Luhan sekarang, ia merasa malas untuk melakukan apa yang bisa ia lakukan. Wajah baby facenya yang selalu terlihat ceria berubah menjadi flat yang tidak biasa.

"Lu! Apa benar yang dikatakan Minseok kalau..." Baekhyun menggantungkan kalimatnya dan membiarkan Luhan mengisisi pertanyaan yang ia ajukan. "ya.. kenapa? Keren kan? Setelah Taehun tau siapa itu Lu Han, sekarang eommaku tau siapa itu Sehun. Apa rencana selanjutnya?" Luhan tersenyum kecut. Sayangnya ia tidak bisa main hakim sendiri dengan mengatakan bahwa ini semua salah teman temannya karena pada dasarnya temannya melakukan ini karena Luhan yang menyukai seorang Sehun.

"Uh, untung saja aku tidak memiliki seorang crush. Lalu apa yang akan kamu lakukan, Lu? Menjauhi Taehun?" Baekhyun menarik salah satu bangku dan duduk disamping Luhan yng masih murung.

"Kalau aku bisa juga pasti akan ku lakukan dari dulu, Baek! Melupakannya itu tidak semudah mengucapkan 'kkaebsong'! Kau sendiri tau kelas 10B keliatan dari sini, bagaimana jika dia keluar kelas saat aku melihat ke jendela?" Luhan menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan mendalam. "Kau bisa melihat Taehun dari sini?" Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya lalu melihat kearah jendela. "Tentu. Aku hafal rambutnya"

"Menghafal seseorang dari rambut? Konyol tetapi keren juga. Bagaimana jika ia potong rambut? Apa kau masih bisa mengenalinya dari kejauhan?" Luhan berani jamin jika Baekhyun akan memenangkan perlombaan introgasi nasional seandainya ada lomba semacam itu.

"mungkin. 3 bulan mengenalnya membuatku cukup hafal dengan bagian rambut belakang dan juga punggungnya. Kau masih terkesan? Ya aku tau kalau aku memang keren." Luhan tersenyum miring untuk mengejek Baekhyun.

"Terserah kau, Lu. Terserah" Baekhyun mengembalikan kursi yang tadi ia pinjam ke tempatnya dan berjalan kearah depan lebih tepatnya ketempat duduknya.

Apa yang harus Luhan lakukan saat istirahat nanti? Tetap diatas? Ah itu akan menimbulkan tanda tanya besar, lagipula Luhan tidak mau menjadi satu satunya namja dikelas saat istirahat dan dikelilingi yeoja yang sedang bergosip. Ikut ke kantin? Luhan memang selalu berusaha tampil berani tetapi bukan berarti dia akan mencari mati seperti itu. Tapi apa benar Sehun sudah mengetahuinya? Mungkin saja Sehun tidak peduli dengan siapa itu Lu Han, apakan dia orang yang mengirim talk saat jam pelajaran dan sebagainya. Luhan berusaha berpikir positif.

Luhan adalah ssang namja, ia akan tetap ke kantin saat istirahat.

* * *

><p>Jam menunjukan angka 09:30. Para sonsaengnim sudah menyampaikan kalimat penutup disusul dengan suara ribut dari luar kelas 11G. Luhan menuruni anak tangga dengan langkah sesantai mungkin. Ia membiarkan kaki putih beralaskan sepatu warna merah itu menuntunnya kearah kantin.<p>

Jantungnya berdebar cukup cepat tetapi firasatnya berkata kalau ini akan baik baik saja. Sayangnya, firasat Luhan selalu salah.

"Luhan Oppa!" Mirae berteriak dari lobby. Bodoh, pikir Luhan. Beberapa pasang mata menatap Luhan. "Kenapa?"

"Sehun tidak masuk hari ini.. dia jatuh dari sepeda lalu kepalanya sedikit terluka, bahunya sedikit tergeser dan kakinya juga sedikit luka." Jujur saja, Luhan tidak percaya.

Oh Sehun kecelakaan.

"Kok bisa.." Mirae menggelengkang kepalanya. Tentu saja ia tidak tau, rumah mereka cukup jauh. "Oh oke. Terima kasih infonya.." Luhan tidak merasa sedih ataupun kaget lagi, ia merasa khawatir. Separah apa luka yang didapat seorang Sehun?

"Ah ya, Son Mirae! Kau melihat teman temanku yang lain?" Kali ini giliran Luhan yang berteriak untuk memanggil Mirae. "Di pinggir lapangan" telunjuk Mirae mengarah ke barat tempat teman teman Luhan berkumpul. "Terima kasih lagi"

Luhan berjalan melewati Mirae lalu berbelok menuju teman temannya. Luhan harap mereka tidak tau soal keadaan Sehun jadi ia tidak perlu berpikir untuk menjawab pertanyaan bodoh tentang kecelakaan itu.

"Sudah tau keadaan Sehun?" doa Luhan tidak dikabulkan. "Sudah.." Luhan menjawab pertanyaan Tao dengan singkat tanpa ekspresi yang mencurigakan. Luhan tau ia khawatir tetapi cukup dia yang mengetahui fakta itu. Lagi, Luhan tidak mau diolok olok.

"Kira kira sampai kapan ya dia tidak masuk? Istirahat jadi kurang seru tanpa dia.."

"Kau menyukainya, Baek?" Tao menatap Baekhyun tajam

"Eh?! Tentu saja tidak!"

"Kalau suka bilang aja, Baek. Kau punya hak untuk itu, iyakan?" Jongdae menimpali

"Ish! Sudah kubilang, aku tidak menyukai Taehun! Dia bukan tipeku!"

Luhan mengacak rambut dark brownnya asal. Obrolan macam apa lagi yang dibicarakan teman temannya ini? Ternyata baik turun saat istirahat ataupun tetap dikelas tidak ada bedanya. Luhan hanya menjadi seorang pendengar. Baginya, obrolan ini tidak menyenangkan sama sekali.

Oh ayolah! Luhan tertarik dengan Sehun sejak hari pertama dan teman temannya dengan mudah mengolok olok Baekhyun untuk mengakui jika ia menyukai Sehun? Mereka boleh melakukannya, tetapi tidak dihadapan Luhan.

"Bisa ganti topik pembicaraannya? Lihat dia!" tatapan Kyungsoo terhadap Luhan mengandung rasa iba. Luhan tidak butuh rasa kasihan, ia butuh pengertian.

"Ya oke, mau bahas apa?" Jongdae menatap masing masing namja disekelilingnya

"Terserah saja" Luhan meninggalkan mereka yang masih duduk di kursi panjang yang terletak di tepi lapangan. Haruskah ia ikut membahas hal tidak penting seperti itu?

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu, Han. Aku HunHan shipper. HunHan for life!" tangan kiri Joonmyeon menyentuh bahu Luhan sedangkan tangan kanannya membentuk sign 'fighting'. "Kau selalu mengerti aku. Terima kasih!" Luhan tersenyum lembut untuk membalas perlakuan Joonmyeon kepadanya.

"Kau mau kemana?" namja dengan senyum angelic itu menatap Luhan, bingung

"Entahlah.. Uhm, mari ke atap sekolah! Kau belum pernah kesana kan? Lagipula istirahat masih lama, kau tidak perlu khawatir akan terlambat saat pelajaran moral" Luhan menarik tangan Joonmyeon menuju lift untuk emmpercepat waktu menuju lantai paling atas. Pintu lift terbuka lalu mereka segera menaiki tangga menuju atap.

Kedatangan mereka disambut dengan hembusan angin yang tertiup di kota Seoul. Kesan pertama yang cukup baik bagi Joonmyeon. Disini hanya ada mereka berdua, mungkin siswa lain memiliki kegiatan yang lebih penting sehingga mereka tidak sempat untuk mengunjungi tempat ini.

"kau sering kesini?" tanya Joonmyeon semabari memejambkan matanya, ia menikmati setiap hembusan angin yang menerpa wajah putihnya. "tidak juga, hanya sesekali. Ketika aku sedang dalam mood yang buruk dan malas pulang, aku sering kesini" ujar Luhan tanpa menatap Joonmyeon yang masih terpejam.

"Termasuk sekarang. Aku tau mood mu tidak cukup baik karena mendengar keadaan Sehun ditambah obrolan Baekhyun, Tao, dan Jongdae tadi kan?" ia membuka matanya tetapi masih menghadap kearah gedung gedung tinggi yang ada disebelah Utara.

"Tentu saja. Mereka tau tetapi bersikap seolah olah tidak tau"

"Salah satu dari mereka semacam menyukai Sehun juga. Kau tau sikap mereka saat Sehun lewat didepan mereka kan? Melebihi sikapmu. Aku bahkan beranggapan bahwa mereka aneh. Sudah benar benar tidak normal. Kau tau? Sebenarnya aku tidak suka dengan namja yang menyukai sesama jenis tetapi ah sudahlah.. aku menghargaimu, Han." Luhan mengangguk tanda mengerti apa yang Joonmyeon katakan 

*flashback*

Tao dan Jongdae berlari kecil menuju arah kantin disusul oleh Kyungsoo. Raut wajah mereka tidak bisa ditebak kecuali Kyungsoo, ia kelelahan.

"Luhan-ah! Tadi Taehun lewat didepanku dan kau tau suaranya.. seksi!" Tao terlihat snagat excited saat menceritakan hal semacam itu kepada Luhan

"Lalu?"

"Aku suka suaranya!"

Luhan memejamkan matanya sejenak lalu kembali menatap mata panda milik Tao.

"ya ya.. aku tau." Luhan berusaha setegar mungkin. Orang lain berpikir bahwa ia baik baik saja karena Tao hanya menyukai suara Sehun tetapi tidak. Luhan tidak baik baik saja. Meskipun hanya suara, itu tetap membuat dada Luhan sesak.

Ia tau bahwa Sehun memiliki banyak fans, makanya dia diizinkan masuk geng siswa eksis disekolahnya. Bahkan beredar rumor bahwa sudah ada yeoja yang menyatakan perasaannya kepada Sehun meskipun ia hanya membalas perasaan yeoja itu dengan senyuman lalu pergi begitu saja tetapi itu bukan berarti Luhan sudah tahan banting.

"harusnya kau ikut, Han!" ujar Jongdae. "ya.. mungkin lain waktu"

*flashback end* 

"Huang Zi Tao. Dia menyukai Sehun. Sangat malah. Ia menyukai Sehun saat Mirae menyampaikan salam palsu mu ke Sehun" Joonmyeon menatap Luhan yang tampak terpuruk. Ia tau hati Luhan sedang kesakitan.

"Ya, aku tau. Terlihat dari sikapnya. Lagipula, untuk apa meminjam handphone temannya demi melihat nomer orang lain yang sebenarnya tidak ia butuhkan kalau tidak ada modus lain? Firasatku memang selalu salah tapi tidak dengan tebakanku."

"Ini pertama kalinya bagiku untuk melihatmu seperti ini. Ya aku tidak tau perasaanmu untuk Sehun dapat digolongan kedalam cinta atau sekedar suka tetapi tetap saja perjalanan cinta tidak mudah. Aku memang bukan orang yang berpengalaman tetapi aku mengerti perasaanmu. Kau sudah terlalu sabar dalam menghadapi dinginnya Oh Sehun dan sekarang ditambah lagi dengan fakta bahwa sahabatmu sendiri menyukai Sehun. ck" Luhan menghela nafas lalu tersenyum kecut

"Intinya jangan menyerah. Buatlah seorang Sehun melirikmu, bukan Tao. Tetapi bukan berarti kau boleh menggunakan cara yang biasa yeoja lakukan. Tidak, kau tetap seorang namja. Namja dengan ketertarikan yang berbeda. Ya anggap saja begitu agar aku tidak terlalu jijik padamu" Joonmyeon kembali tersenyum

"Rusa kecil Lu Han tidak boleh menyerah, oke! Aku mendukungmu!"

"Terima kasih. Kau memang pantas kusebut sebagai sahabat" kali ini, Luhan membalas senyuman Joonmyeon.

"Ya sama sama.."

* * *

><p>Sekumpulan namja keluar dari lift mengkilat disisi bangunan. Derap langkah mereka mendominasi lantai dasar sekolah seperti biasanya. Mereka yang biasanya turun dengan tangga sedikit berpaling dengan menggunakan apa yang lebih lazim digunakan oleh siswa lainnya.<p>

"Ke kantin?" suara khas Kyungsoo mendominasi perbincangan kecil diantara namja lainnya. Beberapa dari mereka mengangguk dan menggumam sebagai tanda setuju. Ketika 5 namja itu berjalan kearah kantin, Luhan melenggang kearah kiri diikuti oleh Joonmyeon dibelakangnya. Sejak percakapan di atap sekolah kemarin, mereka lebih sering bersama dibanding hari hari sebelumnya. Kelas mereka yang bersebelahan mendukung aksi Joonmyeon untuk mengintili Luhan.

Luhan kembali duduk di tepi lapangan. Luhan tau jika Sehun belum turun dari kelasnya sehingga Luhan menunggunya. Luhan hanya ingin tau apakah Sehun sudah masuk sekolah dan bagaimana keadaannya.

"Han! Han!" Joonmyeon mengguncangkan bahu Luhan dengan pandangan yang tertuju pada namja yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. Sehun sedikit menyeret kakinya ketika berjalan. Sebuah plester juga terlihat di dahi sebelah kiri.

Luhan tidak bisa berhenti menatap namja jangkung yang baru saja lewat didepannya seolah olah ia sudah melupakan perintah eommanya untuk melupakan Sehun.

Joonmyeon menyadari betul jika Luhan speechless saat Sehun lewat didepannya. Jika saja Joonmyeon mengenal Sehun dengan baik saat smp dulu, mungkin ia dengan senang hati membuat Luhan dan Sehun menjadi seorang teman atau mungkin sahabat.

"Dia baik baik saja! Dia baik baik saja!" mata Luhan terlihat berbinar saat berbicara tentang Sehun, Joonmyeon membuktikannya. "ya aku tau. Sekarang bagaimana? Kau sudah lega kan?" Joonmyeon menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Tentu saja! Ya Tuhan, aku jauh lebih baik sekarang!"

Joonmyeon tersenyum lalu mengacak rambut Luhan, "jangan sampai Sehun membuatmu lupa tentang ekskul futsal nanti, oke!" Joonmyeon mengacungkan ibu jarinya

"Tentu saja!"

TBC

.

.

Chapter terpanjang! Gimana? Masih kurang seru ya? Maunya sih ada 1 HunHan moment lagi tapi kayaknya lebih enak di chapter depan biar rada panjang ceritanya.. Makasih buat yang udah baca & review! XOXO! Berhubung liburan jadi kayaknya chapter selanjutnya bakal update lumayan cepet. Ditunggu ya! Jangan lupa review lagi biar guenya seneng^-^ /g


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

-Seh-

Sehun melangkah keluar dari lift yang ada di sisi Utara dengan cara jalan yang sedikit berbeda dari biasanya. Kepalanya kadang masih berdenyut nyeri begitupula dengan kakinya tetapi kedua orang tuanya memaksa agar ia bersekolah sesegera mungkin, dengan berat hati Sehun melakukannya.

Mata elangnya menangkap suatu objek yang familiar, kedua sunbae yang diketahuinya. Luhan, tentu saja Sehun mengetahui Luhan sunbae sedangkan namja yang berdiri disebelah Luhan sepertinya tidak asing dimata Sehun. Kalau ia tidak salah, dulu namja itu juga menjadi kakak kelasnya saat SMP.

Ketika melewati 2 sunbae itu, Sehun dapat melihat lewat ekor matanya bahwa keduanya menatap dirinya. Sehun merasa ada yang aneh diantara sunbae itu. Dimana teman temanya? Bukannya mereka sering bersama saat jam istirahat seperti ini? Kalau mereka bisa dipisahkan, mengapa dari dulu mereka selalu berbarengan? Dengan berpisahnya Luhan sunbae dengan teman temannya yang ribut itu, Sehun akan merasa lebih lega karena tidak akan diteriaki dan semacamnya. Bukankah itu hal baik bagi dirinya maupun Luhan sunbae?

Saat namja berambut hazel berbelok, saat itu juga ia menyesal datang ke kantin. Teman teman Luhan sunbae berada didepannya. Dalam hati, Sehun mengutuk mereka yang sudah menghancurkan moodnya di siang hari seperti ini. Lihat saja, sekarang mereka sedang berteriak "Luhan Luhan" seperti tidak tau malu. Apa mereka tidak menyadari jika siswa lain sedang menatap mereka dengan tatapan tidak suka? Atau mereka terbiasa? Memang siapa mereka? Kalau mereka terbiasa & terkenal, bukannya Sehun sudah kenal mereka karena 1 geng? Pertanyaan pertanyaan bodoh itu kembali berkecamuk di pikiran Sehun.

"Hey bro, katanya gamau ke kantin.." Sehun mendudukan dirinya disebelah Jinwoo. "entahlah. Aku mereka bosan diatas jadi lebih baik kesini bukan?" lawan bicaranya hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Katanya kau kecelakaan karena jatuh dari sepeda kan? Kenapa itu bisa terjadi? Sedang memikirkan Soojung? Atau Luhan sunbae?" Jongin dapat mendengar suara dengusan Sehun

"tentu saja tidak, bodoh. Ketika di perempatan, aku tidak menyadari bahwa ada sepeda motor yang hampir menabrak ku jadi aku langsung membelokan sepedaku ke kanan tapi..."

"lalu kenapa kau bisa terluka seperti itu?" Yifan menunjuk plester di dahi Sehun

"aku belum selesai bicara! Aku baru sadar kalau ada turunan jadi.. ya kalian bisa bayangkan sendiri. Untuk tidak curam." Baik Jongin, Yifan maupun Jinwoo memasang tampang meringis. Yang benar saja, Sehun lepas kendali saat di turunan? Menurut pengakuannya, turunan itu tidak curam kan? Seandainya tanjakan itu curam, mungkin mereka bertiga harus meluangkan waktu mereka untuk mengunjungi Sehun yang sedang terbaring lemah di rumah sakit karena salah satu tulangnya ada yang patah.

"Memangnya sepeda mu tidak memiliki rem?" Jongin menautkan alisnya

"Kau tau panik tidak?" Sehun sedikit menaikan intonasi di akhir kalimat

"Tentu saja"

"Kalau begitu, kau pasti mengerti" Jinwoo, Jongin dan Yifan hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya didepan namja berplester yang duduk didepan/sebelah mereka

* * *

><p>Senyuman Luhan tidak pernah lepas dari wajahnya sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Tangannya terus bergerak untuk scrolling &amp; save beberapa foto di handphonenya. Setelah beberapa bulan, akhirnya Luhan menemukan media sosial milik kakak Sehun dan beruntungnya, cukup banyak foto Sehun yang bisa ia dapatkan di media sosial itu.<p>

"Ya Tuhan, ini lucu sekali" gumam Luhan saat melihat foto masa kecil Sehun yang sedang tersenyum dilengkapi dengan sebuah eye smile yang terbentuk di mata kecilnya. Luhan kembali mencari foto foto disana sampai tangannya terhenti. Nafasnya tercekat dan mulutnya sedikit terbuka. Luhan baru saja menemukan foto topless seorang Oh Sehun.

Ia melihat ke sekeliling lalu cepat cepat menyimpan foto itu dan melakukan kegiatannya meskipun pipinya masih terasa panas. "ah sial" Luhan mengumpat saat sudah sampai di bagian paling bawah. "yah setidaknya aku sudah mendapatkan cukup banyak foto"

Luhan membuka talk lalu memencet tulisan "Kim Minseok" yang tertera di layar.

"Hoy.. aku baru saja mendapatkan sebuah foto yang mencengangkan!"

3 menit kemudian, pesan itu dibalas

"Apa?"

Luhan kembali tersenyum lebar lalu mengirimkan foto topless Sehun. Aish, Luhan memegangi pipinya yang memerah.

"Wow! Darimana kau mendapatkannya?"

"media sosial kakak Sehun. Jangan beritau ke yang lain! Ku mohon!"

Luhan teringat perkataan Joonmyeon, Tao juga menyukai Sehun.

"Iya iya.. Oh ya, kau sudah tau kalau sepertinya Tao menyukai siswa kelas 10B juga. Teman Sehun"

"Siapa?" jantung Luhan berdebar. Yah meskipun ia belum sepenuhnya percaya bahwa Tao menyukai teman Sehun, insting Luhan sering benar.

"Yifan. Wu Yifan. Pernah dengar?"

"tidak."

"kau bisa tanya Mirae atau Tao karena aku sendiri tidak kenal"

"oh oke. Darimana kau tau?"

"tadi di kantin. Tao bilang kalau Yifan itu sangat karismatik dan keren."

"oh."

Tidak. Luhan yakin benar jika Tao hanya menggunakan Yifan sebagai pengalih perhatian teman temannya dari kenyataan bahwa ia sebenarnya menyukai Sehun. Mungkin itu berhasil bagi yang lain, tapi tidak bagi Luhan. Oh ayolah, Luhan sudah dewasa! Ia bisa membedakan orang yang jatuh cinta dengan yang tidak termasuk dengan siapa ia jatuh cinta selama orang itu dekat dengannya. 1 tahun bukan waktu yang cepat juga, Luhan juga mengenal betul bagaimana seorang Huang Zi Tao dan sekarang orang itu ingin membohonginya? Rencanamu sia sia.

Sebenarnya ia masih tidak mempermasalahkan jika siapapun menyukai Sehun. Luhan hanyalah fans Sehun, okay? Tapi menurut sebagian orang, apa yang dilakukan Tao itu cukup tega, ya sering disebut 'teman makan teman'. Lalu ia juga mengasiani dirinya sendiri. Jika Tao menyukai Sehun, maka Tao akan terus memuji Sehun didepan Luhan dan itu akan membuat telinga Luhan panas dan ingin segera memukul Tao. Luhan tidak mau persahabatannya pecah hanya karena hoobae berambut hazel yang cukup terkenal itu.

Handphonenya berbunyi, sepertinya ia lupa mengatur mode diam pada beda tipis itu.

FREEZE

Sedetik kemudian, Luhan merasa ingin meledak. Perasaan yang membuncah didalam dirinya serasa memaksa keluar. Ini terdengar sedikit berlebihan tetapi itulah yang sebenarnya terjadi. Lu Han benar benar tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya.

"_Oh Sehun invited you to play cookie r..."_

Luhan tidak bodoh. Ia tau jika itu semacam pesan auto yang dikirimkan untuk mengundang teman talk lain yang belum memainkan game itu. Tapi siapa peduli? Bukankah itu berarti Sehun sudah me-add back Luhan?

Namja dark brown kembali mengecek profile namja itu, lihat kan? Sekarang ia sudah bisa melihat timeline Sehun. Ia sudah di add back! Ah izinkan Luhan untuk melompat sekarang!

Layar handphonenya telah di capture oleh Luhan lalu ia segera mengirimkan foto itu kepada Minseok

"Yah Cuma permintaan game"

"Yang penting mengirim! Oh ya, aku sudah di add balik olehnya"

"serius? Whoa, congrats Han! Kkk"

"serius.. kapansih seorang Lu Han berbohong kepada Kim Min Seok?"

"ah iya iya"

Ini berita penting bagi Luhan tetapi berita biasa bagi teman lainnya jadi Luhan mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengirimkan hasil screen capture itu kepada Chanyeol. Lagipula hari sudah malam dan Luhan juga tidak tau bagaimana mood Chanyeol saat ini (Luhan memang terlalu mementingkan perasaan orang lain, tidak mau menyakiti seseorang dengan kata katanya ataupun menambah beban seseorang dengan celotehannya) jadi Luhan segera menyolokan charger dengan handphonenya dan menarik selimut hingga ke lehernya.

_Jaljayo Sehuna~_

* * *

><p>Luhan baru saja duduk ketika layar handphonenya kembali menyala. <em>Tumben sekali ada yang mengirimkan pesan di pagi hari seperti ini.<em> Luhan meraih handphone di meja birunya dan mulai memnaca pesan singkat itu

"_Istirahat ikut ke kelas 10B. Selfie with Sehun"_

Hah? Serius? Luhan memiringkan kepalanya dan tampak berpikir. Seandainya ia mempunyai fans, mungkin fansnya sudah gila karena keimutannya.

"Serius?"

"Iya serius.."

Sialnya, hari ini merupakan hari olahraga. Bagaimana jika Luhan terlihat berantakan ketika di foto? Tapi ia kembali merenung. Luhan seorang namja, siapa peduli dengan penampilan berantakannya? Tapi apa pantas jika seorang sunbae namja meminta foto hoobae namja? Er.. rasanya Luhan ingin membuang semua gengsi yang bersemayam didalam dirinya. Luhan menarik nafas dengan tegas dan bertekad untuk bersikap masa bodo.

"Han.. Udah ngerjain pr mat—"

"BAEKHYUNA LIHAT INI!" Luhan sedikit berteriak saat menyodorkan handphonenya tepat diwajah Baekhyun

"ish! Jangan potong kalimatku! Emangnya apaan sih?" Baekhyun menarik handphone dari tangan Luhan. Tiba tiba matanya melebar dan sebelah tangannya menutupi mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka.

"Dia serius?"

"Kalau gak ada hambatan, aku yakin dia serius. Kau sendiri tau kalau dia jauh lebih nekad dibanding aku kan?" Luhan menaikan alisnya ketika sampai di kata terakhir. "ya bener sih. Ah kalau sudah selfienya, bilang aku!" Baekhyun terlihat sangat excited. "iya pasti"

Tapi lagi lagi Luhan khawatir karena dia belum siap untuk sebuah selfie. Selfie dengan crush? Ini pertama kalinya seumur hidup Luhan. Bagaimana jika Sehun tidak mau? Atau dia terlanjur ke kantin? Atau bagaimana jika Sehun hanya mau selfie dengan Tao? Jangan jangan Sehun akan menanyakan apakah Luhan yang mengajaknya selfie ini adalah Luhan yang sama dengan yang mengirimkan dia pesan di talk? Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tidak boleh pesimis seperti ini, bukannya Sehun sudah cukup terkenal? Berarti dia sudah biasa dengan banyaknya orang yang meminta selfie bukan? Luhan tersenyum lalu berusaha berpikir optimis. Jika orang lain bisa, maka ia juga bisa.

.

.

.

Ah lihat saja, mereka –Luhan, Tao, Jongdae, dan Kyungsoo– baru saja sampai didepan kelas 10B dan Luhan sudah mau menyerah. Luhan benar benar tidak kuat lagi. Dari luar saja sudah cukup keliatan jika Sehun sedang duduk di pojok kelas dengan handphone ditangan dan earphone ditelinga jadi Luhan tidak mau mengganggu hari indahnya (Luhan percaya setelah ini hari Sehun akan memburuk)

"Mirae! Sini!" Tao memanggil Mirae yang sedang berdiri didekat meja guru

"Kenapa, sunbae?"

"bisa panggilin Yifan? Aku ingin foto dengan dia dulu baru foto dengan Sehun. Boleh kan?" sepertinya Tao sudah cukup akrab dengan Mirae.

"oke"

Tidak lama, Mirae kembali dengan Yifan dibelakangnya. Dia lebih tinggi dari Sehun dengan wajah yang memang cukup karismatik. Cukup keren tetapi Luhan masih setia dengan namja di pojok kelas 10B.

"foto ya?" suara Tao makin melembut. Luhan rasa suaranya benar benar memikat.

"o-oke" sedingin apapun seorang.. siapa namanya? Wu Yifan? Ya, Wu Yifan tetap saja tidak bisa menolak seorang sunbae. Yeah, Luhan merasa bangga juga menjadi seorang kakak kelas meskipun masih ditingkat kedua.

"oke, terima kasih!" ujar Tao sambil tersenyum. Ya kalau dilihat lihat Tao tidak buruk tapi bukan berarti dia cocok dengan Sehun. Tidak, Luhan tidak rela.

"Sunbaenim masuk aja.. Tidak masalah kok" ucap Mirae sambil menunjukan senyum lembutnya. Tidak masalah bagimu tapi bencana besar bagi jantung Lu Han. "oke"

Luhan ingin sekali mengutuk Zi Tao tetapi tangannya terlanjur ditarik masuk kedalam kelas. Dari depan sini, ia bisa melihat jelas Sehun yang ternyata sedang mengerjakan tugas sambil mendengarkan musik. Apa radio sekolah kurang untukmu, Sehuna?

"Gak jadi aja ya.. Atau kalian aja deh. Aku gaikut oke?" Luhan berusaha berbicara senormal mungkin. Seperti ada sesuatu yang meletup didalam dirinya, semacam jagung kering yang baru saja mekar menjadi pop corn putih yang mengesankan.

"Tidak! Kau alasan aku ikut, Lu Han!" Jongdae menarik Luhan yang hampir beranjak dari kelas 10B. Jika saja ia bisa teleport, maka ia akan melakukannya. Masa bodo selfie dengan Oh Sehun atau apalah itu. Masalah harga diri didepan teman sekelas Sehun juga harus dipertaruhkan.

Luhan merasa tangannya kembali ditarik, kali ini oleh Tao menuju belakang kelas. God, jantung luhan rasanya ingin meledak. Ketika mereka ber-4 sampai disebelah Sehun. Ia tampak melihat sekilas lalu kembali fokus dengan tugasnya. Dia pelajar yang baik atau sekedar mengalihkan pandangan?

"Sehun, boleh foto tidak?" Luhan mundur satu langkah dari tempatnya berdiri. Sehun tampak bingung lalu membuang muka ke kanan. Ia meremas rambut hazel dibagian belakangnya dengan pelan lalu kembali melihat kedepan. Tangannya tetap meremas rambut tentunya.

"Mau ya?" Tao hingga memohon seperti itu, benarkan tebakan Luhan?

Sehun masih mengacak surai hazel dengan bibir yang membentuk sebuah senyuman malu malu. Dia malu karena diajak foto atau Tao memohon kepadanya? Oke, Luhan merasa sangat bawel sekarang.

"Iya"

God! Akhirnya ia bicara! 1 kata yang sangat berharga bagi Luhan. Suara rendahnya makin membuat pop corn itu meletup ditambah dengan kupu kupu dilambung Luhan. Sejak kapan ia menyewakan tubuhnya sebagai taman bermain, huh?

"oke" Tao mencuri start duluan tapi teman tetaplah teman. Kyungsoo dan Jongdae langsung berdiri dibelakang mereka semacam pemeran pembantu di drama drama yang sering Luhan lihat. "Luhan-ah, sini ikutan" kau yang terbaik, Kyung!

Luhan berdiri makin dibelakang tetapi Kyungsoo malah menarik Yifan untuk berdiri disebelah Luhan. Apa yang ia lakukan? Cukup menjadi penonton saja, toh Kyungsoo kesini karena permintaan Tao begitupula dengan Jongdae.

"oke terima kasih!" Luhan sedikit membungkuk. Apa dia terlalu sopan? Beginilah jika dia canggung. "kau belum foto berdua, Han" mati kau Kim Jongdae!

Mereka mendorong tubuh Luhan kembali ke belakang meskipun Luhan sudah menolaknya. "Oh Sehun, dia ingin foto denganmu, tidak apa apa kan" ucap Jongdae asal. Lagi lagi ia mengacak acak rambutnya, apa dia tidak tau bahwa ada namja yang nafasnya tercekat karena kegiatannya itu?

"Mau tidak?" Lalu Sehun kembali mengangguk disusul dengan pipi Luhan yang memerah.

"Fighting" Kyungsoo berbisik

Namja dark brown melangkahkan kakinya mendekati namja hazel, tepat disebelahnya. Canggung, itulah yang dirasakan oleh mereka berdua. Ia mengangkat kameranya lalu memencet salah satu tombol di layar touch itu. Tidak peduli mau hasilnya goyang karena tangan Luhan yang gemetar, yang penting ia sudah berhasil.

Luhan berhasil selfie dengan Sehun.

"Terima kasih lagi" Ia segera berjalan cepat menuju pintu disusul dengan 3 teman lainnya. "wow! Kau berhasil selfie dengannya, Han!" ujar si penyemangat hari –Do Kyungsoo.

1 langkah

2 langkah

3 langkah

4 langkah

"YAA!" Luhan berlari menuju lantai bawah dengan tangga, kalau ia terjatuh anggap saja bayaran atas kebahagiaan yang baru saja ia rasakan. Luhan itu senior dibanding kelas 10 yang tadi menatapnya ketika berteriak dan berlari jadi itu tidak masalah.

"Minseok! Baekhyun!" langkahnya ditangga terakhir sangat pas dengan keberadaan Minseok dan Bakehyun di kursi sebrang. "hei, kau kenapa Han?" Baekhyun terlihat sedikit panik. Baru pertama kalinya ia melihat Luhan seperti bocah hyperactive yang baru saja mendapatkan sebuah balon.

"aku berhasil selfie dengan Sehun!"

Lalu baik Minseok maupun Baekhyun membulatkan matanya tidak percaya.

"serius?" Baekhyun merebut handphone Luhan dari tangannya

"kenapa kau selalu tidak percaya padaku?" Luhan berbicara dengan nada sok imut.

"DIA SERIUS!" mereka semau berebut untuk melihat layar handphone Luhan. Jarak antara Luhan dan Sehun terbilang cukup dekat. Mereka berdua sama sama tersenyum dan menurut pengakuat Tao, Sehun jauh lebih tampan ketika foto dengan Luhan dibanding ketika bersama sama tadi, efek meremas rambut.

"Kau keren! Oh ya, Tao-ya, bagaimana fotomu?" tanya Minseok

"tidak ada yang berdua.. mereka semua pengganggu!"

Luhan menarik perkataannya bahwa ia sedikit kesal dengan Jongdae dan teman lainnya karena mereka tetap saja seorang teman yang bisa membedakan yang adil dan sebaliknya.

"hei, ada ribut ribut apa?" Joonmyeon berjalan kearah kerumunan bahagia dengan wajah bingung. Baru saja ditinggal ke kamar mandi dan ia ketinggalan informasi penting. "Luhan Tao Jongdae Kyungsoo baru saja selfie dengan Sehun" Baekhyun menunjukan layar handphone Luhan.

"woah! Kok bisa? Akhirnya kkk" Joonmyeon memusatkan pandangannya kepada Luhan.

"berterima kasihlah kepada Tao.."

"harusnya kalau kalian mau selfie bilang bilang! Aku juga ingin tau ekspresi masing masing ketika berhadapan dengan Taehun!" Baekhyun memajukan bibir bawahnya, benar benar imut.

"maybe next time, Baek"

* * *

><p>Bel sekolah sudah berbunyi sejak beberapa menit lalu dan menyebabkan padatnya halaman sekolah saat ini. Ditengah kerumunan siswa di halaman, namja dengan mata rusa tidak mengubah posisinya sejak pertama kali ia bergabung dengan puluhan siswa ini. Yah itulah rutinitas seorang Lu Han sejak kelas 11.<p>

Sialnya, kaki dan mata Luhan mengalami masalah yang sama. Ia tidak bisa bergerak menatap objek lain selain namja dengan tas hitam krem diluar gerbang. Objek itu terlihat berargumen kecil dengan kumpulan namja lain lalu berjalan kearah kanan sekolah, sepertinya Luhan tau mereka akan kemana. Ngomong ngomong dimana teman temannya? Bukannya mereka yang sering meninggalkan Luhan?

"hoi hoi"

Luhan spontan menengok kesamping badannya. Disana berdiri Tao, Minseok, Baekhyun dan juga saudara Baekhyun, Taehyung. "Tao-ya! Taehun ke ilgop yeolhan!" Luhan setengah berteriak. "eh serius?" lalu Tao berlari sambil menarik tangan Baekhyun dan Jongdae yang entah kapan sudah ada disana.

"guys, aku pulang dulu oke? Annyeong!" Luhan mengangguk pelan dan mengubar senyum simpulnya.

Tiba tiba Kyungsoo berjalan mendekat lalu menepuk bahu Luhan, "kalau aku jadi kamu, aku gak akan ngasih tau info info tentang orang aku suka ke orang lain yang juga menyukainya"

"ya memang seharusnya begitu, entahlah ini spontan" ia menggerakan kepalanya kekanan

"Hei, aku lapar! Mau menemani ke ilgop yeolhan?" bingo, Luhan benar benar mencintai calon pewaris Daeguk Corp, tuan muda Kim Joonmyeon. "kebetulan Lu Han benar benar ingin kesana, Joonmyeon-ah! Kajja!" Kyungsoo langsung meletakan kedua tangannya di bahu Joonmyeon seperti ingin bermain ular naga dan membuat Luhan bertanya tanya tentang umur Kyungsoo yang sebenarnya.

"memangnya ada apa? Tunggu, biar kutebak! Pasti ada hubungannya dengan Taehun, benarkan?" jackpot! "ya tentu.. siapa lagi memang?" ujar Luhan.

Joonmyeon membuka pintu kaca toko itu dan mempersilahkan teman temannya masuk duluan. Perjalanan mereka dari sekolah menuju ilgop yeolhan tidak memakan waktu yang cukup lama. Didalam sana tidak ada tanda tanda Sehun ataupun teman temannya, hanyalah sekumpulan siswa kelas 12 dari sekolah lain dan juga Tao, Baekhyun & Jongdae, ah jangan lupakan Taehyung yang setia disisi Baekhyun.

"Luhan-ah, gaada Taehun" ujar Tao dengan alis yang beradu. Se kecewa itukah?

"Ya aku tau.." _dan kurasa mungkin Tuhan tidak mengizinkanmu untuk bertemu dengannya, Tao-ya._ Lalu Luhan mengikuti Kyungsoo dan Joonmyeon yang sudah berpencar.

Joonmyeon dengan kebiasaannya membeli coffee latte dan Kyungsoo membeli sebuah pepero almond. Luhan? Ia merindukan minuman dingin –atau es yang biasa disebut slushy jadi ia menarik salah satu gelas berukuran medium di depannya.

"slushy, sudah lama aku tidak meminum itu" Kyungsoo merebut gelas Luhan lalu meminumnya sedikit. "Ayolah Kyungsoo-ya, kita masih diantrian. Aku belum membayarnya dan kau sudah meminumnya" gerutu Luhan. "tapi kau pasti membayarnya kan?" tanya Kyungsoo kemudian disusul dengan anggukan Luhan. "kalau begitu tidak masalah"

.

.

Mereka bertiga memilih tempat duduk yang menghadap ke jendela seperti biasa. Kyungsoo akan membagikan peperonya kepada sekeliling dan mulai mengambil handphone di saku blazernya. Itu kebiasaan dan Luhan tidak bisa melupakan itu.

"pinjam handphonemu" Kyungsoo menatap Luhan dengan mata bulatnya

"mau apa?"

"selfie"

Cukup dengan 1 kata maka hati Luhan terasa kembali berbunga bunga.

"uhm.. tunggu sebentar"

Luhan membuka lock lalu mengirimkan pesan lewat talk kepala Chanyeol

_'Aku berhasil selfie dengan Sehun. Kau berhutang 1 selfie juga dengan Dara'_

"ini" Luhan menyerahkan handphone putihnya kepada namja bermata burung hantu

"oke"

Kyungsoo terlihat serius dengan handphone Luhan dan Luhan tetap bersikap biasa saja sambil menyerutup slushy warna warninya yang mulai mencair. Ini Kyungsoo bukan Jongdae ataupun Baekhyun jadi ia biasa saja.

"share di group bagaimana? Tao dan Minseok memintanya"

Luhan menatap Tao yang masih duduk dibelakang lalu mengatakan "ya" kepada Kyungsoo.

"Tao-ya, kirim foto tadi ke group" Tao langsung mengangguk mengerti dan berkutik dengan handphonenya lagi.

"sudah. Terima kasih" Kyungsoo meletakan handphone namja rusa di meja lalu menggigit dua batang pepero sekaligus.

"sama sama" Luhan menatap layarnya dan membuka talk.

Park Chanyeol 11

Luhan tebak, Chanyeol juga pasti tidak percaya dengan semua ini lalu berspaming ria karena Luhan tak kunjung menjawab pesannya.

_'Serius?'_

_'Berikan aku fotonya!'_

_'Dianya kayak gimana pas dimintain'_

_'Han..'_

_'Lu..'_

_'Luhan'_

_'woy'_

_'hoy'_

_'...'_

_'JAWAB OY'_

_'AHELAH'_

Luhan terkekeh. Enggan membuat namja disebrang sana berniat memakannya, ia segera mengirimkan foto selfienya yang menurutnya 'kramat' itu dengan pipi yang kembali memerah.

"Hei, aku pulang ya!" Tao menepuk bahu Luhan

"ya"

_'Wow'_

_'Kau kurang dekat'_

_'Ketika aku foto dengan Lizzy, aku lebih dekat dari itu' _–Lizzy Park, crush Chanyeol yang dulu

_'Tapi keren juga lah'_

_'Tampan juga, tapi tentu saja aku jauh lebih tampan. Ya tidak buruk untukmu maksudnya..'_

Luhan memutar matanya dan mengetik beberapa kata untuk membalas Chanyeol

_'Lalu kenapa? Sudah bagus selfie. Jangan protes atau aku akan membunuhmu saat kita meet up.'_

"mari pulang, supirku sudah dekat dengan sekolah"

"ayo.."

Jadi Luhan, Kyungsoo dan Joonmyeon meninggalkan ilgop yeolhan tidak lama setelah Tao pulang. Baekhyun, Jongdae dan Taehyung masih didalam karena mereka pulang bersama.

Luhan yang sudah terbiasa menyebrang memimpin barisan diikuti oleh Joonmyeon lalu Kyungsoo. Namja dark brown memasang earphone di telinga kirinya dan memutar lagu secara shuffle.

Luhan baru saja mengangkat kepalanya ketika suatu objek yang menurutnya familiar muncul.

"Guys, itu kan..." Luhan mengerutkan keningnya, enggan menyebut nama. Ia tidak mau tiba tiba tersipu di jalanan seperti ini hanya karena menyebutkan nama namja yang muncul tadi

"Sehun. Tunggu, apa? Sehun?" Kyungsoo menyipitkan matanya untuk melihat seseorang yang terbilang cukup jauh dari tempatnya berdiri

"Lu, fighting!" Joonmyeon menepuk bahu Luhan. Joonmyeon selalu memberi semnagat kepadanya dan Luhan tidak tau bagaimana cara membalasnya. Joonmyeon tidak memiliki crush sehingga Luhan tidak bisa memberinya beberapa motivasi.

Luhan tetap melangkahkan kakinya pasti. Semakin dekat ia semakin yakin kalau itu adalah Sehun. Sehun menatapnya jadi Luhan balas menatapnya. Ugh, ini mengagumkan! Apa Sehun mengingatnya?

Ketika berpapasan, Luhan tetap mengangkat kepalanya (biasanya ia akan menunduk). Setelah beberapa langkah, ia kembali menengok kebelakang tetapi kali ini Sehun tidak melakukan hal yang sama dengannya. Punggung & rambut belakang itu yang membuat Luhan jatuh seperti sekarang.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Yaa akhirnya chap 7 selesai! Momentnya langsung 2 gais! Gue gila pas nulisnya wks. Ilgop yeolhan,gue yakin lo semua ngerti maksud gue.. coba artiin ke bahasa inggris maka jadilah toko yang biasa lo temuin di ujung jalan.

Ah, buat yang tanya Hani, Ravi & Mirae itu OC atau siapa, ya mereka OC disini.. para cast yang membantu Luhan.

Buat kalian yang udah review, thanks ya! Kalo gaada kalian, gue gaakan niat buat lanjutin ff ini /sobs/

**BeibiEXOl: diusahakan ya, doakan saja Sehunnya bisa jatuh juga ke Luhan.**

**Eclaire Oh: diusahakan secepatnya.. Perjalanan cinta jarang banget yang mulus, malah seringnya kan memang ditikung mulu bahkan sama sahabat sendiri**

**Junia. Angel.58: gaada yang mustahil di dunia ini yea~ **

**Yuee: doain aja ya, aku juga berharap begitu /lah**

**Imeyyteukmin: kita lihat nanti! Pantengin aja ya kkk**

**Voccall: yeah, life is hard. Sahabat" pun juga gabisa menghindari pesona seorang Oh Sehun /a6**

**Fujiawara .key.7: aku terharu baca review kamu. Padahal tata bahasaku masih rada berantakan huhu. Diusahakan ya. Douitashimashite!**

**PandaCherry: welcome back /? Apa sekarang udah ada kemajuan? Udah dong ya hehe..**

**Falling-hardly: adanya aku yang harusnya makasih karena kamu duah mau review. Yang asli aja udah kepisah, gimana dong : Iya makasih ya, kamu penyemangatku /?**

Thanks juga buat yang udah baca ya.. Review? Terima kasih^-^

PS: Happy new year! Semoga tahun 2015 jauh lebih baik dari tahun tahun sebelumnya & gaada hal aneh" yang menguras air mata lagi /? Xoxo!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Luhan rasa ini adalah salah satu hari terbaik ditahun ini. Otaknya terasa penuh dengan pelangi, hatinya berbunga bunga dan hidupnya serasa tanpa beban. Persetanlah pikiran mengenai hari Sehun yang memburuk ataupun Sehun yang sudah mengenalnya atau belum, Luhan telah melupakan semua itu.

Ia melangkahkan kaki di halaman rumahnya dengan yakin seakan setiap langkah menjamin masa depan yang cerah.

"kau terlihat senang hari ini, Lu. Ada apa?" eommanya bertanya tentang perasaannya, itu sebuah perkara besar bagi Luhan.

"tidak ada.. ya seperti biasa Minseok sedikit mencuri pandang siswa aksel" Luhan sedikit tekekeh. Terdengan dipaksakan tetapi itu lebih baik dari wajah gugup.

"oh.." ya tentu saja Luhan tidak akan memberi tau keluarganya soal selfie dan semacamnya kepada eommanya, coret, keluarganya. Jika mereka tau Luhan masih suka Sehun, mungkin hidupnya akan berakhir dengan memar disekujur tubuh bekas pukulan.

"di meja makan ada brownies, kau bisa ambil kalau kau mau"

"ya, terima kasih" Luhan tidak pernah mengucapkan kata terima kasih dengan intonasi setegas dan seyakin ini sebelumnya. Ia akan mengucapkan 2 kata itu dengan malu malu sambil menundukan kepalanya tetapi hari ini berbeda.

Luhan mendorong turun gagang pintu kamarnya lalu menutupnya kembali. Jantungnya kembali turun ke lambung ketika mengingat bagaimana cara ia bisa berfoto dengan Sehun. Meskipun menyakitkan ketika ia tau kalau Tao juga menyukai Sehun, tanpa dia juga Luhan tidak akan bisa selfie dengan Sehun.

Ia kembali kembali menatap foto itu lalu tersenyum dan menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal, bahkan dia merasakan pipinya yang pegal karena tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum selebar ini.

Luhan melepaskan blazer sekolah lalu mengamati nametagnya. _Apa Sehun melihat benda ini? Apa ini awalan untuk kedepannya? Apa Sehun akan berkata iya dengan hangat atau mengangguk sambil tersenyum jika aku mengajak selfie dilain waktu? Apa Sehun akan tersenyum atau melambaikan tangannya ketika aku menyapanya? _Luhan berharap jawaban semua pertanyaannya adalah 'iya', mencoba optimis. Tapi optimis bukan berarti ia sudah pasti akan melakukan hal hal yang ia rencanakan di otaknya, ya kecuali kalau Luhan rela disoraki oleh teman temannya dan tidak mendapat respon apapun dari Sehun ataupun mendapat cemoohan para penggemar Sehun. Ia masih punya harga diri yang harus dipertahankan.

Luhan membuka talk dan membuka grup dia dan teman temannya. Grup itu sedang 'sangat' ramai dan yang membuat Luhan senang adalah mereka semua membicarakan Sehun.

"_Sehun di foto yang berdua sama Luhan itu keren"_

"_Aku memberitau eommaku, tidak apa kan ya? Lagipula sudah terlanjur"_

"_Lagian Jongdae dan Kyungsoo nyampah di foto.. padahal aku kan ingin foto berdua"_

"_Yah intinya aku kecewa karena kalian tidak memberitau, aku kan ingin lihat ekspresi kalian"_

Dan tentunya masih banyak lagi.

"_Kapan kapan foto lagi ya, Han. Kurang deket!"_

"Apa apaan.. mereka pikir aku tidak punya gengsi apa?" gerutu Luhan sambil mengetik dengan gerakan tangan yang cukup cepat.

"_Tidak. Aku bisa gila!"_

"_Tapi itu keren, Han!"_

Luhan juga tau kalau foto dengan orang yang disukai itu keren.

"_Siapa peduli?-_-"_

Luhan membuka gallery lalu kembali tersenyum sendiri karena foto kebanggaannya itu.

"Hei, kenapa belum ganti baju?" Luhan cepat cepat menekan tombol back tanpa diketahui eommanya

"Ah iya sebentar lagi, grup sedang ramai.."

"Eomma menunggu diluar untuk kepastianmu soal brownies. Kalau kau tidak mau brownies nya, akan eomma masukan ke kulkas" Luhan kembali mengingat brownies yang tergeletak di piring putih diatas meja makan.

"Jangan! Tunggu aku, oke?" Luhan mengacungkan ibu jarinya lalu berdiri menuju lemari untuk berganti baju. Brownies coklat terdengar bagus, sesuai dengan perasaannya saat ini.

Setelah berganti baju, Luhan melangkahkan kakinya keluar menuju meja makan dengan handphone ditangan kirinya. Bagaimana jika eommanya tau foto ini? Apa tanggapannya? Apa eommanya masih akan tetap meminta Luhan untuk melupakan perasaannya?

Layar handphonenya menyala, ada pesan baru lagi

"_aku bertanya pada Sehun"_

"_Sudah kenal Luhan?"_

"_dia jawab 'belum'"_

"_Kau tau aku?"_

"_lalu dia bilang tidak"_

"_terdengar mustahil, bukan?"_

Dan semua itu berasal dari Tao.

Sehun bohong jika ia bilang tidak kenal Luhan ataupun Tao karena nametag Tao sangat jelas dibanding nametag Luhan yang hanya terdiri dari 2 suku kata. Luhan tau Sehun malu mengatakannya, ia gengsi.

Luhan seseorang yang tidak bisa memulai awalan sedangkan Sehun adalah orang yang lebih mengutamakan gengsi diatas hati nuraninya.

Itu akan menjadi hal yang buruk.

* * *

><p>-Seh-<p>

Sehun bersandar pada tembok di depan aula. Sekolah sudah mulai sepi, hanya ada beberapa murid yang mengikuti ekskul baseball, satpam, beberapa guru dan juga dirinya sendiri. Jongin sudah pulang 2 jam yang lalu sedangkan Yifan & Jinwoo 1 jam yang lalu.

Ia melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya, mungkin ada baiknya dia pulang sekarang. Rumahnya cukup jauh tetapi entah dorongan apa yang membuatnya selalu pulang 2 jam setelah bel pulang sekolah. Dia sudah dewasa jadi ia pikir orang tuanya juga tidak akan mempermasalahkan ini. Lagipula dia anggota geng, menurut Sehun akan aneh jika seorang anggota geng akan pulang saat bel jam pelajaran berakhir berbunyi.

Ketika ia mengeluarkan handphonenya, ia menyerengit. Handphonenya sama dengan sunbae yang mengajaknya berfoto tadi. Siapa namanya? Zitao? Ya Sehun tidak terlalu peduli.

Mengingat kejadian tadi pagi, Sehun cukup kaget saat 4 sunbae itu masuk kekelasnya dan meminta selfie karena biasanya mereka akan meminta selfie diluar kelas, saat orang orang tidak ada yang memperhatikan mereka terlebih lagi salah satu dari 4 orang itu adalah Luhan sunbae. Sehun tidak tau kalau ia seberani itu, karena biasanya Luhan sunbae hanya menunduk atua membuang muka saat berpapasan dengannya lalu mengambil fotonya dari jarak jauh –Sehun tau itu. _Mungkin dia dipaksa teman temannya_. Itu bisa jadi alasan termasuk akal Luhan sunbae, bisa dipastikan ketika ia kembali didorong kebelakang oleh teman temannya dan ekspresi gugupnya. Jika itu paksaan, apa sebenarna Luhan sunbae tidak mau? Mustahil, Sehun yakin Luhan sunbae hanya malu. Woah, disukai oleh namja sunbae yang cantik adalah hal tersendiri yang baru dan unik bagi Sehun. Kalau Sehun disuruh memilih orang orang yang menyukainya, mungkin ia memilih Luhan sunbae dengan 1 alasan pasti.

"_Kau namja tapi cantik dan imut jadi itu menjadi hal yang unik bagiku"_

Tetapi bukan berarti Sehun gay. Tentu saja tidak! Sehun masih menyukai yeoja tentu saja, bisa dipastikan dengan jantung yang berdegup lebih kencang ketika melihat foto foto Miranda Kerr ataupun Kyle Jenner yang ada di berbagai social media. Luhan sunbae semacam masuk kedalam daftar namja penting yang Sehun kenal selama di sekolah ini. Ini bukan perasaan suka atau cinta atau sebagainya, Sehun hanya menganggap unik dan keren, dan mengagumkan, dan bangga, ya hanya itu.

Bus hijau dengan nomer 0212 menghentikan pikiran Sehun mengenai Luhan sunbae jadi ia segera masuk kedalam bus itu dan duduk disalah satu tempat duduknya. Langit sudah mulai gelap dan mengabaikan beberapa orang didalam ini, Sehun merasa sendiri.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Sehun, seorang yeoja dibelakang tengah mem-foto dirinya. Yeoja itu tersenyum lalu mengirimkan foto yang ia dapatkan ke salah satu kontak di talk nya

_Lu Han_

* * *

><p>Sehun meregangkan tubuhnya di atas kasur dan berusaha menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk kedalam pupil matanya. Hari ini penutupan perlombaan antar sekolah yang diadakan sekolahnya dan Sehun tidak tau ia harus datang atau tidak. Jongin sudah mengingatkannya berkali kali kemarin tetapi Sehun terlihat tidak begitu tertarik.<p>

Tetapi jika ia tidak ikut penutupan ini, Sehun bisa saja menyesal. Oh ayolah, sekolah mereka mengundang Ailee, Lyn, , Seo Taiji, FT Island, Geeks, Eternity –band sekolah, penampilan dance sekolah mereka & sekolah pemenang. Ia sudah beberapa kali melihat mereka tetapi tidak dalam suatu acara sekolah. Acara dimulai jam 11 jadi ia akan datang ke sekolah jam–

Belum sempat berpikir, handphonenya sudah berdering lebih dulu

_Kim Jongin_

"Apa?"

"Dateng kan?"

"Iya iya.. Jam berapa?"

"2?"

"oke"

Lalu Sehun menekan 'end' duluan. Persetan fakta bahwa Jongin lebih tua darinya beberapa bulan.

Sehun menarik handuk birunya lalu melesat masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Sehun membuka kaca mobilnya lalu meminta 1 tiket masuk festival penutupan dan menyerahkan 5000 won. Wajah yeoja yang mendapat bagian ticketing itu terlihat kagum, ia menyerahkan sebuat kertas karton dan selembar kertas 1000 won dan kepingan 500 won tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. "Terima kasih" ia menyunggingkan senyuman lalu kembali menjalankan mobilnya kearah parkiran mobil sekolahnya.

Dia dapat melihat Jongin dan Jinwoo melangkah kerah mobilnya, Sehun pikir mereka sudah didalam sekolah.

"Hoy bro" Jongin memukul legan atas Sehun seperti biasanya disertai dengan senyuman khas Jongin. "Hm.. sudah ada yang perform?" Jongin menganggukan kepalanya

"Eternity dan Seo Taiji." Ucap Jinwoo

"Tapi mereka akan tampil lagi nanti, sepertinya" lanjutnya.

"Baguslah. Ayo masuk kedalam" Sehun memimpin –seperti biasa diikuti Jongin dan Jinwoo dibelakangnya. Ia sudah dapat menebak kalau Yifan pasti tidak akan datang, ia pikir acara seperti ini kurang penting.

Ketiga namja yang cukup eksis itu memasuki sekolah disambut dengan tatapan orang orang lainnya, Sehun benar benar sudah terbiasa dengan ini dan beruntungnya, ia menikmatinya.

Ia merasakan handphonenya bergetar di saku celana jeansnya.

Lu Han

_Nonton closing gak?_

* * *

><p>-Lu-<p>

Luhan tidak bisa berhenti untuk menatap handphonenya dari sejak perjalanan hingga sampai di festival. Apa Sehun memang tidak memegang handphonenya? Atau sengaja tidak membacanya? Foto Sehun yang temannya kirim beberapa waktu lalu tidak bisa membantu -meskipun jantung Luhan tetap tidak tenang.

"Handphonemu tidak akan kabur, tidak usah memandangnya begitu terus terusan" ujar Minseok. Ya dia benar sih, Luhan juga sudah mengatur bunyi notification handphonenya jadi kalau ada pesan masuk, ia akan menyadarinya.

"Ya, aku tau"

"Memangnya ada apa?"

"Tidak apa apa"

"Jangan jangan kirim talk ke Sehun"

Luhan menduga kalau Minseok dapat membaca pikirannya

"Yeah"

"Wow! Kau bilang apa ke dia?" Minseok tertarik, sangat dan matanya terlihat berkilap. "Hanya bertanya apa dia datang ke closing atau tidak.."

"Tapi kau tidak datang ke closing.."

"Sayang sekali"

"Apa dia sudah membalasnya?"

"Tentu saja belum, kalau sudah aku sudah berteriak disini. Jangan bilang ke yang lain dulu, aku tidak mau dibully sekarang"

"Baik"

Jadi Luhan dan Minseok melanjutkan jalan mereka mengitari taman tempat festival diadakan. Beberapa hal disini cukup membuat Luhan melupakan talk nya yang tidak kunjung dibalas oleh Sehun. _Mungkin dia sibuk, jadi aku juga harus menyibukan diri._

Ketika langit sudah mulai gelap, Luhan kembali mengecek handphonenya. Masih belum dibaca, apalagi dibalas.

_Apa dia benar benar sibuk?_

_Apa dia menghindariku?_

_Jangan jangan dia beneran datang ke closing_

_Sehun dengan baju bebas? Ya Tuhan_

Luhan benar benar tidak fokus dengan papan projector raksasa yang sedang menampilkan sebuah film, ia hanya ingin balasan dari Sehun. Luhan ingin mengirimkan pesan lagi agar ia cepat membalasnya tapi bagaimana jika dia malah kesal? Oh ayolah, Luhan sunbaenya! Bahkan peraturan di sekolah Chanyeol mengharuskan para hoobae untuk segera menjawab pesan sunbae tanpa pengecualian, tidak peduli apakah dia anggota geng atau bukan. Kenapa siswa sekolahnya tidak menerapkan hal itu juga? Luhan tidak peduli apakah dia sedang mendukung senioritas atau bukan, ia hanya butuh balasan talk dari hoobae 'kesayangannya', thats all.

"Ayo pulang! Sudah jam 8 malam" Kyungsoo berdiri duluan disusul oleh Joonmyeon lalu Baekhyun lalu Luhan.

"Nanti pulang dianterin kemana?" Tao mendongak keatas

"Ke sekolah.. kajja!" Kyungsoo menarik tangan Tao, namja ini benar benar berat dan tidak sebanding dengan Do Kyungsoo.

"ayo.." lalu mereka semua berdiri.

Luhan sudah mengirim pesan itu sejak jam 2 siang dan Sehun belum juga membacanya.

"Kalau sampe besok belum dibalas juga, tanyakan lagi. Ya tentu pertanyaan yang lain karena closing sudah basi." Ujar Minseok. Ya, dia benar.

"yeah, lihat nanti. Ah setidaknya bisakah dia membacanya? Dengan begitu aku bisa menyuruhnya untuk membalas!" Luhan mengacak rambutnya asal.

"Kalau sudah dibalas, beritau aku!" Minseok menggenggam pergelangan tangan Luhan. "semoga berhasil!" Luhan menganggukan kepalanya pasti lalu kembali berjalan dibelakang teman teman lainnya.

"aku tidak tau kalau disini cukup ramai kalau malam hari" Jongdae mengedarkan pandangannya kearah pedagang dan juga para pembeli di sisi kanan dan kiri jalan.

"Ya, aku juga baru tau.." Baekhyun setuju dengan Jongdae

"well, kita sudah sampai parkiran. Dimana mobilnya?" tanya Joonmyeon kepada 6 teman lainnya. Mencari mobil Kyungsoo –mobil yang mereka tumpangi cukup sulit. Selain karena banyaknya mobil yang parkir, model mobil semacam itu juga cukup mainstream.

"Disana"

Kyungsoo menunjuk salah satu mobil silver didekat tiang lampu jalan dan memimpin barisan menuju mobilnya.

"Ayo masuk.."

* * *

><p>Pesannya tidak kunjung dibalas jadi Luhan sedikit frustasi. Ia berusaha menyusun kalimat terbaik untuk Sehun, agar ia tidak merasa kesal.<p>

_Read_

Lihat? Dia sudah membacanya sejak setengah jam yang lalu tetapi belum membalasnya. Ya alasannya sih sudah pasti _"closingnya kan sudah kemarin jadi kurasa sudah tidak penting lagi"_ tapi siapa peduli. Toh Luhan tidak mempedulikan closing, ia butuh jawaban. Dan seketika Luhan merasa ia benar benar gay.

_Jawab dong.. 1 kata juga tidak apa apa. Tapi aku tidak memaksa, oke?_

_Ya walaupun kesannya sudah telat_

"God, wish me luck!" gumam Luhan saat memencet tulisan send dipojok layar. Ia kembali menunggu ber menit menit, hampir ber jam jam.

"Jawablah! Kumohon!" Luhan merasa suatu hal yang ada didalam dirinya bangkit, ia kesal. Ia pikir menyukai hoobae akan menjadi hal yang manis mengingat hoobae harus menghormati sunbaenya tetapi Luhan tidak tau jika ada pengecualian bagi anak geng.

Seketika Luhan butuh alat untuk memundurkan waktu. Ia ingin kembali menjadi siswa kelas 10 dan menjadi siswa yang aktif, tidak menjadi siswa pendiam seperti dulu yang mengakibatkan ini semua. Ia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri meskipun semuanya sudah terlambat. Ia melangkah keluar ke dapur untuk mengambil semangkok es krim choco vanilla di dalam kulkas.

Saat ia kembali, sebuah tanda notification muncul membuat Luhan hampi menjatuhkan mangkok es krimnya.

osh 1

Luhan harus berusaha menahan teriakannya. Suaranya sudah berada diujung tenggorokannya tetapi demi keselamatan Luhan dari eommanya, ia harus tenang –meskipun tidak bisa.

_Iya_

Ya Tuhan, 1 kata yang sangat indah bagi Luhan.

1 kata, ia benar benar mengikuti petunjuk.

_Oke sip, terima kasih_

Lalu Luhan menggabungkan pesannya kemarin dengan jawaban Sehun.

Datang ke closing?

Iya

Sehun datang ke closing

Sehun mengenakan baju bebasnya

Saat Luhan turun dari mobil Kyungsoo didepan sekolah, mungkin saja Sehun sedang ada didalam.

Luhan menyalahkan Sehun yang baru menjawab pesannya sekarang. Jika saja Sehun menjawabnya kemarin, Luhan dengan senang hati akan menyerahkan 3500 won untuk 1 penampilan terakhir sekalipun demi bertemu Sehun dengan baju bebas.

Ia memencet contact Minseok lalu mengirimkan sreencaps chatnya dengan namja hazel berbaju bebas itu sesuai dengan janjinya kemarin

_Iya_

_Hanya itu? Kesian_

Diam kau baozi daging

_Daripada tidak sama sekali?_

Luhan menjulurkan lidahnya kearah layar lalu tersenyum. Tangan kirinya mengambil mangkok berisi es krim yang sudah hampir mencair. Luhan baru merasakan bagaimana rasanya jantung yang berdebar saat pesannya dibalas oleh seorang hoobae di sekolahnya. Hoobae yang sudah mengalihkan perhatiannya selama 3 bulan ini.

* * *

><p>Luhan, Minseok dan Baekhyun berdiri di depan kios ramen yang sedang ramai. Sebenarnya mereka kesini hanya karena Baekhyun yang merengek minta ditemani ke kantin jadi disinilah mereka sekarang. Luhan masih memegang kotak bekal yang berisi 4 potong roti dengan kedua tangannya saat Sehun memaksa lewat didepannya. Siku polos Minseok tepat menyentuh dada bidang Sehun tapi ia belum menyadarinya.<p>

Minseok mengangkat sebelah alis saat melihat perubahan ekspresi Luhan –mata yang melebar dan kotak bekal didepan mulut lalu melihat Sehun yang masih berdiri disana dengan muka datar. Minseok mundur kebelakang lalu Sehun berllau dengan ekspresi datar yang masih sama.

"Bagaimana kau tidak menyadarinya?" Luhan membentuk kerutan di dahinya. "Entah.. aku juga kaget" Minseok juga kaget –Luhan tau itu. Luhan masih tidak bisa menggerkan kakinya, jantungnya juga berdebar sangat cepat. Sudah lebih dari seminggu tetapi Luhan masih tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya ketika melihat Sehun, apalagi jika didepan mata seperti ini.

"hei ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun dengan semangkuk mie ramen.

"Siku Minseok menabrak dada Sehun" mata Luhan berkilap

"Ya Tuhan, kau serius? Kenapa tidak bilang?" Baekhyun hampir menjatuhkan mangkuknya. "Kenapa kau tidak menengok kearah kami?" cibir Minseok

"ya, kau benar juga"

Jadi mereka ber-3 mencari meja yang kosong lalu menghabiskan makanan mereka masing masing.

"besok sudah libur semster itu berarti kau tidak akan melihat Sehun untuk 1 bulan kedepan, Lu" ujar Baekhyun dengan sumpit ditangan kananya. Bibirnya pinknya dikerucutkan membentuk suatu ekspresi yang cukup menggemaskan. "tidak perlu kau beri tau juga aku sudah tau"

"apa kau sanggup?" sepertinya Minseok sangsi terhadap Luhan.

"mungkin. Bukankah itu berarti aku bisa move on?" Luhan membentuk sebuah senyuman. Dulu dia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk move on karena dia sudah terlalu jauh tetapi bukankah lebih baik ia menyerah saja? Demi kenormalannya. Demi orang tuanya juga.

3 orang itu menghabiskan makanan lalu meninggalkan tempat itu, hanya duduk ber 3 ternyata tidak sebaik yang Luhan kira. Luhan berjalan disebelah Baaekhyun dengan Minseok dibelakang mereka. Disana ada Joonmyeon dan Tao yang fokus dengan handphonenya, Luhan duduk disebelah Joonmyeon.

"ada apa?"

Luhan menceritakan kejadian Minseok tadi. Ia menggap cerita ini semacam salah satu cerita bersejarah yang pernah terjadi diantara Luhan-Minseok, _siku Minseok mengenai dada namja yang Luhan sukai saat itu yaitu Oh Sehun._

"Luhan-ah temani aku ke koperasi" Tao bangkit lalu menarik tangan Luhan menuju koperasi. Tao membeli sebotol minuman ion lalu berdiri didekat lift. Tangannya berusaha membuka tutup botol yang terasa keras hingga ia benar benar berhasil membuka botol itu.

"Han.. sapa dia!" Luhan sudah punya radar sendiri yang akan memberitau jika da Sehun didekatnya. Ya, Luhan sudah tau lebih dulu.

"Sehun!" Tao menyapa Sehun, ia sudah beberapa kali menyapa Sehun. Namja hazel hanya menatapnya lalu berpaling

"Sehun.." spontan. Kali ini hati Luhan menang melawan egonya, ia berhasil lagi.

Sehun menengok kearah Luhan lalu berpaling dengan senyuman kecil di bibirnya

Sebuah senyuman yang tidak akan Luhan lupakan.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

**Chap 8 selesai yey! Oh ya, mulai sekarang kayaknya gue bakal telat telat update lagi karena udah mulai masuk sekolah. Thanks buat yang udah nge review ya, kalian bikin gue senyum" sendiri hehe. Buat kalian yang mengharapkan happy ending, entahlah gue gatau bakal bisa gue kabulin atau enggak karena seperti apa yang gue bilang di chap 1, sedikit diambil dari kisah nyata. Tapi setelah ini gue bakal banyakin momentnya, pinky promise!**

**Mind to review? Thank you^-^**


End file.
